


The Prince's Plan

by GalacticConcatenation



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Oral Sex, Pining, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slow Burn, shark senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticConcatenation/pseuds/GalacticConcatenation
Summary: Link is completely enamored by the Zora Prince. Sidon knows. Sidon has a plan.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 45
Kudos: 756





	1. All that's left is skin and bones

**Author's Note:**

> Sharks have an incredible sense of smell, and I love the idea of Sidon being able to read Link's emotions without Link even needing to say anything. Thus, this creation is born. Link can have no secrets around Sidon, and Link is a horny fool.

The rain pelted down in sheets around Link as he trudged closer to Zora’s domain. The rain and chill that bothered him were worth it once he met the Zora prince.

“Say, hey there!”

He flipped down from a tall Zoran watch tower with ease and flashed an earnest grin. Link felt his heart swoop in his chest in his towering presence. Sidon was tall. Link’s height barely reached Sidon’s waist. And oh, he was handsome. All well defined muscles, strong features, and bright golden eyes, everything about the prince seemed predacious and disconcertingly attractive. The prince warmly introduced himself and spoke eagerly to Link, his words ringing honest and urgent. Link tried to focus on what Sidon was actually telling him, but something pinged in the back of his mind quietly. Something made Link feel as if he already knew this Zora even though this was definitely the first time he had met this man. Had they met before Link's one hundred years of sleep?

With these thoughts niggling the back of his mind, the prince wrapped up his speech. He urged Link to continue on towards the domain and left with a ridiculous leap and flip into the river behind him. Impressed, and eager to see more, Link pressed on up the treacherous path.

As he battled Lizalfos and Moblins on his trek into the kingdom, he felt his nerves fraying. After he felt the sting of the first shock arrow, it felt reckless to be just barely skirting past lizards slinging the painful arrows at him. But after each grueling stretch, it felt worthwhile as the prince flashed him brilliant smiles from the river as he implored Link to proceed.

"I believe in you!" Sidon called from the waters, making Link's heart lose its steady rhythm. He pressed on.

As Link reached the final stone walkway to bring him into the heart of the domain, it felt right to again meet Sidon on even footing. Another wide grin and he ushered Link up to meet with his father.  
___

Time in the domain felt a blur. All in the span of just a few short days with no time to rest, Link had entered the domain, met the tragically debonair prince, met also the king and his advisor, deeply distressed said advisor, was gifted the wonderfully crafted Zoran armor, regained a lost memory of the princess, faced the lynel of Polymus Mountain, and finally entered and freed the divine beast Vah Ruta. It was a lot to process; too much for any mind to fully absorb all at once. 

As he left the king's throne for the final time that day, Link trudged down the stairs and steered himself for the inn. He was thoroughly exhausted and knew he needed a full night's sleep. Link ambled toward the counter to speak with Kayden, trying to stifle a yawn. Just as Link was beginning to rustle in his pack for rupees to pay for a bed, he was startled out of his daze.

"Link!"

Kayden at the counter and Link both jumped at the sudden loud calling of his name. Sidon jogged over to meet him at the mouth of the inn.

"Link, you have no need of the inn." Link tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow at the statement. He looked to Kayden, who only shrugged in response.

"I don't?"

"Do you not remember your quarters within the palace?" Link's eyes widening in response was all the answer Sidon needed.

“No…” Link replied.

"How rude of me to not take you there immediately after you freed Vah Ruta. Please come with me, I will show you there now." Sidon swept his arm in an arc in front of him, inviting Link to follow him. Link gave a curt nod and fell into step behind Sidon.

Sidon led Link down one of the long stone walkways leading westward out of the center of the domain. Looking over his shoulder Sidon continued babbling to Link as they walked.

"I must apologize for not taking you here sooner. I assumed you remembered the palace from your time here, ah, before. You must be exhausted." He stumbled uncharacteristically over his words as they walked along.

Link puzzled at where they were going. He was sure he had seen most of the domain that day. What palace did Sidon refer to? And quickly, his wonderings were answered, as they approached the sheer rock wall just past the end of the stone walkway, an inconspicuous archway came into view. Cut into the solid stone of the cliff, a hollowing just tall enough for Sidon to walk through became visible only just as you were a few feet away.

"While we encourage visitors in the public areas of the domain, we of course need private space to retreat to from time to time. Unless you've been shown the entrance to the caverns here, any visitor would be highly unlikely to stumble upon the entry."

They walked through the stone archway and entered into a high ceilinged cavern. Luminous stones dotted across the arcing ceiling and a chill from the cool of the stone gave the large room a sacred feeling. As Link looked around he saw several archways within the cavern likely leading deeper into the mountain. Zora plodded between hallways while murmuring quietly amongst themselves, squeals echoed across the room as children ran and played through the space.

Sidon led Link down the leftmost hallway. After just a few turns, he stopped at a metal door. "Here we are!" Again sweeping his arm out from him, inviting Link to enter the room.

Link gave Sidon a quizzical look, just for a moment, then set his hand to the handle of the door and stepped inside. 

Sidon leaned in the doorway as Link proceeded in. "I must apologize, it's not much. But if I recall correctly, you spent so much time here, before... when you were younger,that Mipha had been eager to ensure you had your own private space to retire to within the domain."

The room was small and rather minimally furnished as seemed to be the Zora style. Bare but glittering stone walls, a large bed with a down comforter, a tall wooden wardrobe, a sturdy desk and chair, a glowing chandelier that looked to be made of luminous stone, and a small adjoining wash room were all that was in the room. Sidon watched as Link peered curiously around the room.

Falteringly, Sidon continued. "Hopefully this will suit you well enough. If not, I can-".

"It's perfect. Thank you, Sidon," Link replied softly with a crinkle creeping to the edges of his eyes.

"Oh, yes. I'm glad it is to your liking!" He watched as Link sat down on the bed, and began to remove his boots. He stepped backward out of the doorway, hand fidgeting on the handle of the door. "I will leave you to it. Rest well!"

Sidon quietly closed the door behind him and Link settled into bed. The bed was so soft, and the comforter dense and inviting. As he sunk into the plush bed, his eyelids grew heavier. With his body exhausted he yearned for sleep, but his racing thoughts kept him awake. He tossed and turned, hoping each position would give him the relief of sleep. Thoughts overwhelmed his tired mind, and Sidon crept into the forefront.

In the heat of the moment during the plight to enter Vah Ruta, Link's focus had remained fully centered on the trouble facing him. The danger of the situation gave him no time for wandering thoughts. Sidon swiftly aided his approach to the beast. And after solving the mysteries of the inners of the beast, Link deftly defeated the Waterblight Ganon had left behind to corrupt the beast.

But now that the battle was done, and he lay in the cozy bed, Link’s mind had time to wander, to ponder back over the finer details that were glossed over in the rush of urgency. His thoughts turned to how the Prince had personally aided Link. Of course the easiest way to get Link to the beast was to swim him there, but to be straddled upon Sidon's back during the endeavor was what returned to his memories. To feel the dense muscles working beneath him, the wind and spray of the water rushing by him as Sidon managed near unfathomable speeds, the sheer display of strength he was privy to directly under the length of his thighs now made his blood run hot. Not to mention the startling realization of just how truly large Sidon's body was in comparison to Link's own frame now sent shivers down his spine in remembrance.

These thoughts pulled heavy on his body and surged blood down to his groin, a throb of arousal causing him to harden. With heat rising on his cheeks, and prayer to the Goddess thanking her that he was not in the open air inn right now, Link quickly and silently relieved his developing problem spurred on by his thoughts of the handsome prince. He stroked himself to the remembered stretch of taut muscles, slick skin, and impressive athleticism. His release came quickly as he pictured the wide smile of the Zora. 

As post-bliss clarity came to Link and his body drifted to sleep, he knew he had a problem. Link was falling hard for Prince Sidon. 

___

With the divine beast freed from Ganon's grasp, Sidon had expected that the Hylian hero would quickly move on from the domain to also release the other beasts that were scattered throughout Hyrule. But to his surprise, the next day Sidon saw Link padding quietly though the hub of the domain. He watched Link stopping to talk with each Zora he came upon. 

Often Link would stalk away, be gone for hours, or days even, but he always returned to again converse with the Zora, offer an item, or show them something on the Sheikah slate he carried on his hip. He saw the Link helping his people with problems that he wasn't even aware of. It panged Sidon's sense of protectionism he felt for his people. He wanted to care for the issues of the residents of his domain. Surely the Zora knew they could bring any trouble to Sidon or his father? Did his own people see him as unworthy to help with their discomforts? 

That could not be right. Sidon made himself open and available to his people. He never turned away a request that any Zora presented to him; he welcomed their troubles with open arms. But then why would these issues be right for his Zora to present to Link instead? Maybe it was that they felt these problems too small to bring to his attention. Or they too felt the draw of Link's willingness to be of help, to do anything that he thought might be of assistance. The same draw Sidon knew he felt when we first encountered Link. The thought sparked fierce loyalty in Sidon's chest. It reassured him that Link was certainly the only one who could have aided him in freeing Vah Ruta. 

It also reassured the draw that Sidon felt to Link on a personal level. He was captivated by the hero. He was endeared by his outwardly stoic demeanor, and he noticed how rife with obvious emotions and intentions his body language was in spite of his minimal facial expressions and minimal words too. And of course, this man had done his people the ultimate favor. He had released their divine beast from Ganon's captivity when no one else was able to do so, and ensured the safety of his entire kingdom. Sidon owed Link his life absolute, if not also his endearment. 

As Sidon watched Link return to his chambers as the sun set within the domain, he set about to chat with Torfeau to confirm his suspicions. 

"Torfeau, how are you on this lovely evening?"

Torfeau seemed to startle. Her eyes had been trained over the railing she stood near as she practiced her spear drills.

"Prince Sidon! I am well, thank you!"

"I saw you speaking with Link earlier. What an honor it is to have our Hero still among the domain!" Sidon spoke genuinely, and hoped he wouldn't need to prod much to encourage Torfeau to tell him what they had been conversing about.

"Aha, yes. I figured I could put the hero to my own test! I challenged him to take down the Hinox by Ralis Pond! If he was strong enough to free our beast, of course a Hinox should be no sweat."

Sidon felt a jolt of adrenaline kick through him. "We had a Hinox so close to the domain? Torfeau, why had you not told me before now? Surely, it was a danger to the children should they ever stumble upon it!" Sidon spoke quickly, nervously.

Torfeau must have seen the surprise register on Sidon's face. She hurriedly replied, "Ah, forgive me, Prince. No, I only found the Hinox several weeks back. I had been keeping a close eye on it. It never seemed to come down from the cliffs that surround the pond. I honestly assumed it had gotten itself stuck there. Since it never moved from the pond, and our young ones never stray that far, no hint of danger crossed my mind. It seemed unnecessary to mention it to you..." she trailed off with a guilty look on her face.

"Torfeau, you can come to me with any grievance at any time, if..."

"Of course, sir." She cut him off abruptly. "But the Hinox is of no worry now. Link took care of it swiftly! He does indeed live up to his title of Hero."

Pride swelled within Sidon. "I am grateful he has done so much good for my kingdom. We Zora owe Link a great debt. But Torfeau, next time, please immediately bring any concern of danger within our lands directly to me." 

"Yes, sir." She nodded aggressively and turned to resume her drills. Sidon bowed at her in return. 

As Sidon turned to leave Torfeau, their words rolled over on replay. They did indeed owe Link a great debt. How could they ever hope to repay such a debt?

___

Though Links adventures led him across most of Hyrule, he found himself returning to Zora’s Domain rather frequently. With Mipha's grace residing within him, Link could be healed of his wounds from anywhere, but Mipha seemed likely to heal him only when he was truly on the verge of death. It seemed Mipha intended her grace to be a last resort, meaning it left many of Link’s injuries untended. But within the domain, Mipha's powers seemed stronger. Just being within the domain would mend his body, speeding his healing. He wasn't sure what caused it, possibly the proximity to her spirit increased the strength or quickness of her grace? Regardless he felt himself returning to the domain to soothe his small aches and pains that didn't trigger the full brunt of her healing. 

Link rolled the ball of his shoulder feeling the dull pain centered there. In his most recent fight, a Moblin had managed to hit his shoulder hard enough to nearly dislocate the joint. The pain had not stopped him from winning the strife, but the ache lingered now. He pulled out his Sheikah slate and opened the map rune.

The balm of Mipha's healing wasn't the only reason for his thumb to habitually hover over the Ne'ez Yohma shrine travel point on his map. The Zora were different, special to Link. So many of them remembered him from before the Calamity, unlike any of the other races he encountered. The Rito, Gerudo, and Goron each made good company in their own ways, but the familiarity with which many of the Zora people spoke with him helped Link feel at ease. In a land seemingly full of strangers at every turn, the welcoming and amicable spirits of the Zora people gave him a sense of belonging. 

Not to mention the sense of belonging the Zora Prince gave to Link. He consistently greeted Link with a bright face and uplifting words. When he traveled and slept in worn down inns, slinked through forests riddled with hostile monsters, and climbed mountains of staggering height, he found it was the Prince's face that came to his thoughts in those deepest moments of loneliness and isolation. He was the motivator that kept tugging Link back to the domain. Link disliked thinking that he was pining for Sidon, but he knew that was the truth. 

Giving in to the longing to press the travel point overtook him once again. Link felt his form dissolve, bursting into specks of bright light as his essence was transported across Hyrule. Link touched down lightly on the platform of the shrine landing. He rolled his shoulder testingly, the hurt already easing.

It was dark out, the sun casting the basin of the domain into deep shadows. The light of the shrine, and the faint glow of the stone platform was all the light available. As Link stepped onto the flat stone, he saw a glimpse of red that he knew to be Sidon standing in front of Mipha’s likeness. He felt his heart kick in his chest as he stepped towards the statue. As he rounded on Sidon he could hear him faintly speaking.

“I wish you were here to guide me. I miss you terribly.”

A curl of sadness pulled at Link, slowing his rapidly beating pulse. He saw Sidon turn as he approached.

“Ah, Link... I am sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness." He smoothly turned his head back towards the sculpture. Link stopped only a step from Sidon, himself turning to gaze at Mipha. She glowed a brilliant blue against the dark night sky.

“I don’t think it’s a weakness to miss someone.”

“You are very kind, my friend.” He did not turn this time, instead kept his eyes trained on Mipha. Link couldn’t help but look. Even under the gloom of the moment, Sidon was striking. The markings on his snout and down his limbs shown with a gentle light. His golden eyes too glimmering against the light from the statue. 

“Even after one hundred years of her absence, it feels a weakness. She left an emptiness in my life that does not seem to fade.”

Sidon finally broke his gaze on Mipha’s likeness, turning his eyes to lock with Link’s now. Link’s breath caught in his throat. He had meant to say more, but the words were caught, locked in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to get his voice back. Link internally sighed as he realized the cliche; Sidon literally took his breath away.

“Have I mentioned how incredible you are? Just your presence is a comfort to me. You truly are my most treasured friend.” Sidon said sincerely.

His words drove a flush to Link’s cheeks. Sidon grinned at Link.

“I hope your time spent in the domain is a comfort to you as well, Link. You are always welcome here.”

Link fought for words, swallowing again, trying to will the words into existence. With his blood pounding in his ears, he finally managed his voice. 

“It is. Thank you, Sidon.” At that, Sidon bowed gracefully at him. Link nodded, gave a small wave, and turned to walk to his chambers. Link noticed the ache in his shoulder had receded, not entirely gone, but a more manageable dullness. He was also aware of a new ache blooming within him, and he quickened his pace to reach his room.

___

The bright glow from below that announced Link's arrival to the Ne'ez Yohma shrine caught Sidon's attention and sent a burst of excitement through him. Whenever Link visited the domain he always took time to seek Sidon out. It had been several days since Link last visited, and Sidon yearned to speak with Link once again. In eagerness he approached the nearest railing and leaned over it to peek at Link's ascent from the shrine. The smile that graced Sidon's face dropped quickly as Link finally entered his field of view. 

Link was limping, a grimace pulled against his face. He strongly favored his left side as his right calf had a large bleeding gash across it. He seemed to be struggling to walk, and stumbled on a step as he neared Mipha’s statue.

Without thinking, Sidon had instantly swung himself up and over the railing to land gracefully next to Link. He did not startle at the Prince's sudden arrival next to him, but lifted a hand in greeting. 

"Link! Are you alright? What happened to you?" Sidon sputtered.

"I'm fine, really. Just a lynel...." 

"A lynel? I know you are a skilled fighter Link, but why were you against a lynel?"

"I must have unknowingly entered his territory…" Link replied sheepishly. 

Sidon stooped to observe Link's injury. The gash oozed bright blood against the fabric of Link's clothing. "I only wish I had my sister's gift of healing." A thought snapped into his head. "Ah, but I do recall there are Hylian medical supplies stored within your room in the palace. We can get you fixed up there."

Link nodded tersely and made to step forward towards the Zora palace only to stumble again. Sidon thrust his arm out to catch Link before he fully fell. A look of embarrassment crossed Link's face as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Sorry."

"May I assist you?" Sidon asked.

Link hesitated a moment before nodding briefly. Sidon maintained eye contact as he stooped again, this time slowly hooking one arm behind the bend of Link's knees. He moved at a measured pace to give Link time to object if he did not wish to be carried. Link's blush creeped further, dusting his ears a light pink. He looked away, but gingerly looped his arms around Sidon's neck. In one smooth motion Sidon rested his other arm against the top of Link's back and stood.

Sidon carefully carried Link out of the center of the domain and towards the palace. He tried his best to keep himself clinical as he moved Link, but this close he couldn't help but notice Link's scent. With the tiny body in his arms and only a short distance from his keen nose, he could smell the stress and the adrenaline that rolled off of Link from the pain of his injury, but he could smell something else as well. It was an unfamiliar smell, but it alighted his most basal instincts as the scent of arousal. He couldn't be certain, he had never scented Hylian arousal pheromones to his knowledge, but his intuition told him it was indeed arousal that he faintly detected. Did he have this influence on Link? The possibility made his heart thump swiftly in his chest.

Trying to calm his rapidly increasing pulse, he tried to turn his focus to getting Link to his chambers as quickly as he could.

Upon reaching Link’s room, Sidon tried to delicately set Link on the edge of the bed. He saw Link wince as his foot touched the ground.

“You truly did a number on yourself, my friend,” Sidon said as he turned to open the wardrobe. It took only a moment before he found the supplies he needed. He set the supplies beside Link and turned to head towards the washroom. “Give me a moment to fetch some water so you can clean the wound.”

Sidon returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. Link appeared dazed. He hadn’t moved after Sidon had handed him the dressings.

“Sorry to be a bother,” Link said quietly.

“It is not a bother at all,” Sidon replied with a genuine smile. “I am honored that you come to me for assistance.”

Link’s hands reached to take the bowl of water, but Sidon saw his hands trembling. It made Sidon’s heart ache to see Link in such a state.

“Would you like me to…” Sidon trailed off. He looked to Link’s eyes unsure at what he saw.

“I can take care of it.” He reached to accept the bowl from Sidon, and it nearly slid through his fingers. Sidon’s quick reflexes helped him snag the bowl before it shattered on the ground.

“Please allow me to assist,” Sidon stated firmly. He truly did wish to help his friend, tending to his wound was the least he could do. Link’s eyes were wide, uneasiness painted across his face.

Link dipped his head slightly in agreement. Again, turning to look away from Sidon. Sidon knelt in front of him to begin assessing his injury. He very gently pulled Link’s boot off, and peeled the leg of his pants upward to expose the cut. Link’s skin radiated warmth to his hands. The scent of his blood tinged the air. The cut looked better than Sidon had first suspected from seeing it out in the domain. Perhaps the spread of blood had made it look worse than it truly was. If Sidon recalled his Hylian anatomy properly, the cut encountered nothing major. No tendons or bones were disturbed, just a deep slash running across the skin.

“It seems mostly superficial, thankfully. How did it happen?” Sidon asked.

“It’s a blur.” Link swallowed. ”It charged me when I didn’t even know it was there. I just barely managed to pull my slate out, and this seemed like the safest place to come.” Link hissed suddenly as Sidon began gently running the cloth over the slice.

“Sorry. I will try to work quickly.” 

He looked up at Link. His pupils were constricted tight in pain, his jaw clenched shut. As they made eye contact, Sidon felt gooseflesh race across Link’s skin under his hands. 

“You should be more cautious, my friend. Malicious beasts seem present at every turn.”

He set to finish cleaning the wound, then delicately dried it and began to dress it. As he worked, wrapping the bandages just so around the width of Link’s calf. His senses alerted him again of the trace of lust emanating from Link, the scent plucking at his focus. Sidon tied off the bandage but allowed his hand to linger on the warm flesh above the fabric. His hand was so large on Link’s petite frame, and that stirred something primal within him. He could wrap his entire hand around the column of his calf. He felt brazen, encouraged by his own excitement.

He again looked Link in the eye, a smirk on his mouth. “There. You should find your injury well tended to. Knowing you, you shall be healed in no time, and back to your journey.” He kept his hand on Link’s leg, waiting for a response. Link opened his mouth to respond, and closed it again quickly, his eyes darting down to their point of contact. Sidon saw the bob of his Adam’s apple as he tried again.

“Thank you.” Sidon kept their eyes locked, a grin blooming on his face. Another spike of that same scent of desire reached his senses as he watched the pink coloring again flood into Link’s face. It could no longer be thought accidental, the continued aura meant something more. It revealed to Sidon sentiments that it seemed Link did not wish to voice. The realization inspired something devious in Sidon, warmth pooling low in his belly. He tried to keep his smile friendly, as a plan formed in his mind.

“I am happy to have been able to assist you. Is there anything else that requires my help?” Sidon winked so quickly Link would have missed it had they not been staring directly at each other. Sidon could feel Link’s pulse quickening where he still had a hand on him, his thumb smoothing over the pliant skin.

“I’m good,” Link yelped. He yanked himself back from Sidon’s grasp, scooting himself further up on the bed, his clasped hands surreptitiously darting into his lap. Satisfied at the reaction he had drawn out, Sidon stood and began to stride back towards the door out of the room.

“I shall leave you to heal then, Link.” He watched Link actually jump as he spoke his name. “I am so grateful that my most treasured friend came to me for help. You are incredible, and I am honored to have been given the chance to assist you.” Link had not moved, his mouth pressed into a tight line, hands still tucked into his lap, so Sidon simply stepped out and closed the door behind him.

As he walked away from Link’s room, he made to steady himself. Taking deep breaths, he focused on his feet hitting the hard stone beneath him, hoping to soothe the ache that had formed in his own groin. His thoughts swam rapidly. This could be an interesting game. With his new cognizance of Link, of the desires he has not yet spoken of, he wonders how long it could take to turn those desires into words, what measures it would take to make Link voice them. The idea pulls a devilish grin on Sidon’s face, he works to smooth it off, to not frighten the other Zora that greet him casually as he walks through the palace. This would be a rather exciting game.

___

As the door eased shut, Link flopped himself ungracefully back onto the bed, hands coming up to tug down on his face. 

Ugghhhh.

His groin throbbed at him in response. He sat up again to glare angrily down at the bulge in his pants. It was one thing to be alone, thinking of Sidon, and having this reaction. But with Sidon present, it was rather improper. He felt his body had betrayed him.

None of this had even been necessary. Link had intended to sneak down to the room, and allow his cut to heal naturally. He just had not realized how badly it had hurt to walk with the open injury. He definitely hadn’t intended for Sidon to swoop in to his rescue. Had Sidon not stirred his adrenaline and made his hands unsteady he could have easily bandaged it himself. But after Sidon had scooped him up, it was impossible to ask for him to stop. Damn that beautiful man, and damn his own bodily reactions to said man.

He pressed his palm into his still hard erection, gasping at the feeling. Dammit Sidon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now, but not because I'm done with it. I would like to add more chapters, but I don't know where to go from here. I essentially want Sidon to flirt and tease and prod at Link until Link can't it stand anymore and breaks. But I can't think of situations for that, so if you have ideas, I would love to hear them.


	2. Close my eyes, fight to carry on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who made suggestions at the end of the last chapter. I took several to heart and will incorporate bits into the story as I go. I'm still open to suggestions and things you'd like to see for future chapters.

It was nice to be out of the domain. Most days, Sidon spent his time within the valley of the domain, patrolling the walkways and checking in with his guards. And as Vah Ruta had rampaged only weeks prior, dousing the land in torrential rains for months, Sidon had not felt comfortable leaving the bounds of the domain. With Ruta now free and the flooding receded, it felt safe to again leave the lands. 

Some days the hub of the domain felt suffocating, like the bowed walls that surrounded him were more a prison than a kingdom. On those days it was nice to slip away from the monotony. He would occasionally make his way up to the reservoir to gaze at where Vah Ruta used to reside in the wide body of water, and to check on her in the distance now perched on the ridge above. Today was special, he did not make for the reservoir. Father had authorized him to spend nearly a week outside the domain. The chance of freedom excited him and he had left near immediately. Sidon had leapt from the walkways straight into the water, and had followed the twists and turns down the Zora River, letting the cool current sweep him away.

He let himself be washed down into the mouth of the Lanaryu Wetlands. He carefully pushed himself through the waters. From below the surface he could peer up at the walkways and the encampments created by the Lizalfos that had overtaken the area, much like the trail that led into Zora's domain. While alone he did not dare to strike out against the lizard beasts that plodded on the creaking wooden beams above him. But to keep an eye on them, to check in on their ranks as they patrolled their camps, helped give Sidon a better idea of their strength and the threat they posed to his people. To his eye, not much had changed since he and a troop of guards last scouted the area several months prior. With no increase in danger looming, Sidon felt compelled to continue on. He had a long journey in mind.

Mei had just returned to the domain a day before. He was glad to see Fronk and Mei reunited; their children had been ecstatic to have their mother returned to them. He had overheard Mei excitedly speaking with others. She had been cast down into Lake Hylia by the flooding caused by Vah Ruta. The name had relit fond memories of Lake Hylia. Sidon had not been there since he was a child, and it was a good distance from the domain, a trip not often taken by the Zora. With a week's worth of freedom, Sidon was eager to visit Lake Hylia. He propelled himself westward out of the Lanaryu Wetlands and into the flow of the Hylia River that would carry him all the way to the lake.

The journey was uneventful. For most of the trip he drifted lazily, allowing the current to push him along. He was silent and stealthy in the waters and went undisturbed by the monsters that wandered along the river banks. Fish would drift alongside him, peering at him strangely, and he was easily able to snatch the plump bass that drifted too closely, sating his hunger along the way. Drifting sleepily on his back for large stretches, the sun warmed him as he flowed down the river. The roaring of the waterfall that fed into the mouth of Lake Hylia stirred him to alertness and warned of arrival to his destination. He submerged himself under the surface and let the cascade of the water thrust him into the lake.

As soon as he was plunged into the lake, a familiar scent encompassed him. He knew immediately Link was nearby. A grin grew on his face. How fortunate a coincidence for him to run into Link here. Whenever Link met him at the domain, their meetings were short. Sidon rarely had much time to spend with the hero, he had too much to attend to in his daily duties. This may be the best time he would ever have to spend a long stretch of time with Link, and he was alone at that. His pulse quickened in excitement. Taking a moment to breathe deeply in the water, he was able to target Link's location and he swam swiftly towards the scent.

He drew near to a small outcropping of rocks on the eastern side of the lake. Link had his back to him and seemed to be staring determinedly at his slate. He felt his heart lurch in his chest when he realized what Link was wearing. He was dressed in full Zora armor, water running in rivulets off every inch of him. His father had gifted Link the chest piece that Mipha had made for him, but Link had also gained the helm and greaves to complete the set. It stirred something wild and possessive within him to see Link in his people's regalia. 

Link had still not sensed Sidon behind him, so he slid back beneath the surface of the water and rounded the outcropping. He kept his eyes trained on Link as he silently surfaced in front of him, popping just his head above the water line.

"Hello, Link."

Link startled and his footing immediately slipped on the slick rocks on which he stood. With a yelp, he plunked ass first into the water. Sidon cackled brightly, smoothly swimming around to gather Link up. Link finally breached the water, and his head whipped around to the source of the laughter to make eye contact with Sidon. He glared at him while sputtering out a mouthful of lake water. Sidon grinned widely as he pulled Link back to the rocks.

"Apologies, my friend. I had not meant to frighten you so."

Link stuffed his slate into it's holster and sat down where Sidon had deposited him. He swept a wet chunk of hair from his face then rested his head on his palm, a weary look on his face.

"You're a long way from home." 

"I am afforded some freedoms every now and then. Even a Prince deserves a break on occasion."

Link simply huffed in reply. Sidon leaned against the rock at Link's feet, nonchalantly crossing his arms.

"For someone that I personally know to be an exceptionally bad swimmer, you're an awfully long way away from the shoreline. What are you doing in the middle of Lake Hylia?" Sidon asked.

"Collecting resources," Link replied.

"Ah, hero work I presume?" Sidon said with a smirk.

"Something like that."

"Anything I can assist with?" Sidon asked with a teasing tone to his voice.

Link eyes widened just the slightest amount and he curtly shook his head. Sidon barked another laugh. 

The sun was beginning to set, casting the lake into deep shadows. He saw a shiver run through Link.

"How about I ferry you back to shore then? We can start a fire for you and we can catch up. It has been a while since you visited me in the domain."

Link nodded his assent, and stepped down to the water to circle around to Sidon's back. Link clearly planned to repeat how Sidon had swam Link to Vah Ruta with Link perched on his back. Sidon pulled Link out into slightly deeper water, and in one steady, shameless motion spun himself to float belly up in the water and hiked Link up to sit squarely on his chest. The span of his thighs pressed firmly below the slope of Sidon's ribs.

"Careful of my gills, please."

Link was more wide eyed than he had even seen him, a blush spreading to the tips of his ears as he loosened the squeeze of his thighs. Sidon could feel his pulse racing from their point of contact. Sidon grinned up at him as he began effortlessly paddling them under Hylia Bridge.

Sidon kicked slowly. He was in no hurry to reach the banks. He could feel Link's fingers nervously clenching and releasing against his chest. The anxiousness of this tiny Hylian was endearing, blooming warmth in Sidon's chest. From his vantage point he had a good view of Link. He was again taken aback by seeing him in the Zora armor; his blue eyes shone brilliantly from under the crest of the helm. The blue of the armor suited him well and also emphasized the red flush that lingered on his face. Link was lovely, and he wished he had a reason to keep him here perched on his chest.

As Sidon grounded against the land of the northern bank, Link hurriedly dismounted. Sidon watched as he attempted to compose himself, brushing down the front of his armor while trying to look indifferent. But he so clearly noticed the tremble in Link's hands. Sidon had to fight another grin. He was causing these reactions. He was able to rile Link with the simplest actions. It was a glorious feeling.

Sidon lolled in the shallow waters as he watched Link deftly prepare a campfire. He pulled a curiously large bundle of wood from the tiny pack strapped to his back along with several pieces of flint. Link quickly had a fire blazing in their midst. Link had just settled onto a wide log near the fire when his stomach growled loudly.

"Ah, one moment. I can be of assistance after all."

Sidon retreated to deeper waters, plucking several Hyrule bass from among the plants that grew on the bottom of the lake. He gutted them with the flick of a claw as he swam back towards their makeshift camp.

Sidon rose out of the water, handing his catch over to Link. Sidon settled down just a pace away, planting himself on the soft ground with his back rested against the log putting them at nearly even eye-level. He watched as Link skewered the fish, roasting them over the fire along with several mushrooms he also retrieved from his pack.

There was a comfortable silence between. The air was cool, but warmth radiated from the fire. The gentle lap of the surging lake water, the crackle of burning logs, and the calling of distant crickets were the only sounds to be heard. There was a sense of peace and calm to the quickly darkening sky. Sidon waited until Link had finished his meal to speak again.

"How have your travels been since we last spoke? I last recall you had visited the Gerudo to try to tame their divine beast as well."

Link hesitated. "I'm still working on that one."

Link seemed to want to say no more on the subject, but Sidon kept his silence, hoping Link would continue. Several long moments later Link huffed out a deep sigh.

"I entered Vah Naboris with the Gerudo chief's help, but the blight is incredibly powerful. I have not yet been able to purge Ganon's presence." His voice was soft, clearly unhappy to announce his failures.

"If anyone is able to defeat the blight, it will be you, my friend. I am sure you will defeat it soon." Sidon replied warmly.

"It just feels impossible." Link said.

"I know no warrior stronger than you, Link. I fully believe that nothing is impossible for you."

Link then pulled off his helm, ruffling his fingers through his hair. The dim glow of the campfire obscured the color, but Sidon watched as blood pooled high on Link's cheeks. It inspired Sidon, and he turned to face Link fully.

"I know I say it rather often, but I hope you know I am never facetious; I know you will find the strength to conquer anything you put your mind to. You truly are incredible."

Link threw his head into his hands, color now tinging his ears and running down his throat too. Sidon reached for Link gently pulling his hands down. He tugged Link's hands into his own, the tiny palms were engulfed in his. Link hesitantly met Sidon's gaze.

"I do not mean to embarrass you. I only think you deserve to know that I have full confidence in you." Sidon spoke softly. 

He felt Link's pulse thrum rapidly in his hands. And finally the scent he had been hoping to encourage reached him on the breeze. The hint of desire radiated from Link, and Sidon felt his own heart speed up in response. Satisfied for now, and not wishing to overwhelm Link, he released his grasp on the tiny hands held within his. He turned his focus back to the lake, still proudly taking in the familiar scent that now engulfed him. Emboldened, Sidon pressed further.

"Father has permitted me a week for my own travels, and today was only my first day away from the domain. I know this may be bold of me to ask, so please do not feel obligated to accept." Sidon paused, choosing his words carefully. "Would you perhaps permit me to travel with you for a few days? I believe it was a wonderful coincidence that we ran into each other, and I think I would rather enjoy to accompany you for a time." 

Sidon tried to keep his expression neutral. To keep his eyes from flicking to check Link's own expressions he kept his gaze trained on the water. A breath of silence whispered between them while Link considered. Link finally replied timidly.

"It would be nice to have some company."

He flashed a toothy smile at Link. 

"Splendid. It shall be an honor to travel with my most treasured friend."

Sidon had no qualms against sleeping in the waters of the lake that night, but Link had been kind enough to offer him his spare bed roll. He intentionally positioned himself downwind of Link that night, and before he fell asleep he got to enjoy the symphony of emotions and hormones that poured off of Link. The breeze carried many emotions to Sidon's keen snout, arousal, nervousness, anxiousness, excitement. He very much looked forward to the next few days he would be spending with Link. Sleep did not come easily that night as his own excitement and eagerness kept his mind stirring late into the night.

___

In truth, Link had never traveled with anyone besides the Princess prior to the Calamity. After he had awoken, Link traveled alone. He crossed nearly all of Hyrule as his whims led him. He often now traveled by the use of his rune on the Sheikah slate, skipping over large tracts of land in an instant by the use of ancient technology. With Sidon accompanying him, they would have to travel on foot, or by water even. He wasn't sure the Sheikah technology could carry more than one body in its jumps. But the idea of a traveling companion did seem like a nice change of pace. And Link could think of no one he would rather travel with than Prince Sidon. 

As they ate a quick breakfast over the dying embers of their campfire, Link decided he was very glad to have stuck around Lake Hylia after running into the other Zora, Mei. There were plenty of reasons to linger at the Lake, everywhere Link turned he saw chests lurking under the waters, Koroks waiting to be found along the shore line, and on several nights he had seen a great dragon rise from the depths of the lake. Lake Hylia had kept his attention, and it felt a wonderful coincidence that he had also run into Sidon here too.

Oh, but he also feared for his sanity for the next several days as well. Sidon had seemed to become an expert at pulling Link’s strings. There was just something about him that wore Link down and made him nearly unable to hide anything. Attraction usually wasn’t hard to hide, just act normal, continue on as you would anyways, but Sidon specifically seemed to make that impossible. He was obviously physically attractive, Link knew that from their very first meeting, but something about Sidon as a person broke down Link’s usually stoic demeanor. He had a way of catching Link off guard, making his heart hammer against his ribs, making his mind turn to mush, making it incredibly difficult to fall back into acting normally. Even just the past day, Sidon had done that more times than he could count, and he felt that going forward would be no different.

“Ready?”

Link stamped out the last of their fire, then turned to Sidon with a nod. Sidon took several strides into the lake and held a hand out to Link. Determination building within him, he stepped towards Sidon’s front, the barest twinge of adrenaline surging within him. With a flash of knowing in his eyes and a wide grin, Sidon grabbed hold, and pulled Link against his front as he had done just the night before.

“Where were you planning to go today? The entirety of my plans consisted of visiting Lake Hylia. I’m happy to follow along with your plans.”

Link took several steadying breaths as Sidon began moving deeper into the lake, he tried to keep his voice casual. As casual as one can be with their blood pounding in their ears and their heart threatening to leap into their throat.

“I was planning to head to Faron. I need to find the Spring of Courage.” Link watched as Sidon’s warm expression fell away.

“I can assuredly say I’ve never visited Faron before. The frequently occurring lightning storms of the region tend to keep Zora at bay. I’m not sure I’ll be able to safely accompany you there after all…” Sidon spoke with a regretful tone.

“Oh.” Link felt his excitement deflate. But only a moment later remembrance struck him.

“Wait!” Link wobbled a bit from on top of Sidon as he swung his pack around from his back to rifle through it. Quickly he found what he was looking for and withdrew it to eagerly show Sidon. “You can use these.” 

He thrust the objects into Sidon’s hand. Sidon eyed them curiously for a moment.

“What are these, Link?”

“They’re topaz earrings I was given by a Gerudo jeweler. They give the wearer shock resistance.”

“Remarkable! These will really protect me from the lightning?”

“They should. They’ve always worked when I have used them.” Link was practically beaming.

“Will you be okay without them?”

Link nodded simply, and Sidon turned now to kick them towards the south end of the lake. They moved in silence for a bit. Link took the time to simply watch as Sidon swam smoothly through the waters. He made it look so simple, even with the added weight of Link’s body hampering him. It really did make Link wish he were a better swimmer.

“You should give me lessons if you think I’m such an exceptionally bad swimmer.”

Sidon laughed, loud and bright. “I would be honored! To be quite honest, your technique is poor. I’m sure you could become a decent swimmer with some basic instruction.”

Link gave no answer, just stared straight faced into Sidon's grin. It wasn't his fault that he'd never been taught to swim. 

"We can practice before we leave the lake," Sidon offered. 

Link hesitated, nervousness bubbling within him, and with a sigh replied, "Yeah, okay."

They began slowly. After some simple suggestions and reassurances Sidon sunk below Link in the water leaving Link at the surface to try the forms while Sidon followed him just inches below his reach, ready to offer support and respite when needed.

When Link could feel his strength giving out Sidon seemed to be able to sense it and would buoy himself back up from underneath Link. Link would spend several moments resting on Sidon's stomach taking deep gasping breaths while Sidon offered more instruction. After a few rounds of this his nervousness began to fade, replaced by focus and confidence as he could feel himself progressing.

"You're doing much better! Now try moving your arms in alternate. You seem to sink more than necessary when you stroke with both at once."

With a nod, Sidon dropped himself deeper into the water again. Link forced his limbs through the motions. Of course Sidon was right, it felt much more fluid to alternate his movement. He felt himself gain speed and momentum with each kick. Just as he felt his stamina giving out, Sidon again put his hands to Link's hips and lifted Link onto his front once more. With Link's focus less on his nerves, and more on the present, he realized how incredibly intimate it felt having Sidon's palms pressed against his hips. His wide hands nearly encircled his middle completely. He tried to ignore it, tamp down the feeling, but he could still feel heat creeping to his face. It was distracting. It made his heart pound in his ears. It was harder to hear Sidon's instructions.

"... now let's try again."

Sidon slipped below with a grin showing off his sharp teeth. Link powered on, trying to bring his focus back to the task at hand. He had to give it to Sidon, he did make a good swimming teacher. Link could feel his limbs propelling himself more strongly, and the motions felt much more coordinated. He was able to gain more speed, and the distance he could cross increased too.

Sidon's hands again gripped his waist as he rose beneath Link, his thumbs stroking over the smooth fabric of the Zora armor as he lifted Link above the water on his chest again. His hands stayed in place as he spoke, toying with the slick fabric.

"You are much improved with just a short lesson. You're an incredibly quick learner!" Sidon spoke earnestly as his thumbs continued moving over the jut of Link's hip bones. It made it incredibly hard to think.

Link's breath came in deep gasps, still trying to catch up from his exertion. At least it was easy to hide his struggling brain while he caught his breath.

"I think I'm done swimming for the day."

Sidon kept his hold on Link and turned to ground them against the soft shore. 

“Shall we head for Faron then?”

\---

They left the lake behind and fell into step on the road leading south from the Bridge of Hylia. The weather was warm and fair, perfect for traveling by land even for a Zora. It put a spring in Sidon’s step to simply be outside the domain, not to mention to be traveling alongside Link. He felt in higher spirits that he had in such a long time.

As they walked, Sidon hooked the topaz earrings into his carcanet, and he could feel them humming strangely against his skin. Sidon had no piercings in which to place the earrings, but Link assured him they would work nonetheless. He felt very grateful that Link had equipment that would allow Sidon to accompany him to Faron. Sidon had felt such rapid disappointment hit him after Link announced that he intended to head to Faron. But of course, the hero would seemingly be prepared for any situation. He truly would expect no less of Link that to have an answer for any problem.

As they traveled, the heat of the day began to hit in earnest. When they reached thick woods, the shade and coolness of the forest was a welcome reprieve from the beaming sun. Monsters hid themselves in the thick of the forest as well. Sidon was an apt warrior, but Link insisted on taking care of the bokoblins himself. He watched from a distance as Link dispatched them with ease. Link so clearly had the full range of skills expected of a warrior. It was remarkable to watch. He had grace and confidence in all his movements. Each strike he made landed with incredible precision. And after each encounter, Link fell back to walking beside Sidon with a gentle smile and a comfortableness to his stride.

They walked on in silence for large stretches of time. Sidon knew that Link was not much of a conversationalist. He did not expect that to change just because of his presence. But Sidon was grateful for the silence in part because it gave him time to focus his other senses. Link often walked a pace or two ahead of Sidon, and for the first time Sidon was able to truly focus on Link visually. Of course he had looked at Link plenty, but he’d never taken time to study him. Sidon was a large person, even as a Zora goes, and in comparison it made Link seem so small. But though Link seemed minute at first glance, Sidon knew first hand that just because Link was small did not make him fragile. Link was nearly all muscle. His entire body was made up of lean lines all shaped by his constant training, traveling, and fighting. Sidon wasn’t sure he had ever looked at a Hylian with discerning eyes, but he could certainly say that Link was attractive to him. The muscle, paired with curious golden hair, and piercing blue eyes made Link undeniably attractive.

Sight was not the only sense that Sidon was focusing on Link. Sidon was carefully taking in the natural scents of Link. He smelled richly of wood smoke, and horses, and the grass he ran through and slept in. Sidon was also quickly becoming more attuned to the various emotions that he could detect from Link as well. The hormones and pheromones were becoming distinct, and he could discern them more clearly as he spent more time near Link. He was able to tie the scents to Link’s emotions as he grew more familiar with them in concert. He could discern calm and peacefulness as they walked along simply. He could smell the victory and excitement of battle after he returned from a fight with enemies. The emotions and their accompanying scent became plain as the day went on.

“So what do you intend to do at the Spring of Courage?” Sidon asked after Link had taken care of the fourth camp of bokoblins for the day. Watching Link do all the fighting had given him plenty of time to ponder.

Link took several moments to respond. He wiped the sweat from his brow, took several breaths, then began walking along the trail again before he responded.

“How familiar are you with the old legends of the Hero?” Link replied.

“Somewhat. Bits of it were included in my lessons, and I do remember Zelda telling me some stories as a child actually.”

Link’s seemed to hunch in on himself at the mention of Zelda, a whisper of sadness on the breeze. Right, the princess was likely still a touchy subject.

“In legend, the princess is associated with wisdom, Ganon with power, and the hero with courage. Springs of wisdom, power, and courage all exist in Hyrule.” Link hesitated again, searching for his words. “I’ve already found the springs for both power and wisdom. And nothing… significant happened there when I visited. I, I remember some things, going with Zelda to the springs before when she was trying to find her power. I was hoping that going to “the Hero’s” spring would… do something? Make me stronger? Make me more courageous, maybe?” Link stopped walking and sighed deeply.

Sidon held his tongue. He could scent the emotions pouring off of Link, fear, sadness, anger. No words felt right to answer what Link had just told him. How vulnerable Link must feel to tell Sidon his hopes, and from Link’s demeanor Sidon gathered that Link wasn’t sure that this spring would help him either. Link’s voice was quieter when he spoke again.

“I guess I’m just hoping something will change there, that something in me will change, that I’ll be able to beat these blights, and Ganon too eventually. It’s ridiculous, right?” Link’s eyes met Sidon’s. The sadness he saw painted across Link’s face cut him deeply. 

Sidon reached out and set one hand against Link’s shoulder. He spoke gently and earnestly.

“We will find the spring for you, Link. If it is the spring meant for the Hero, I am also hopeful it will give you answers too. I believe you will find what you need to make you strong enough to defeat Ganon.” 

Link turned his eyes down. The wash of fear he had smelled began to disperse.

“I’m glad that at least you believe in me, even if I don’t have that same belief in myself.”

Sidon’s grip on his shoulder grew firmer. 

“I have complete faith in you, Link.Truly, I know you will find a way to get through all of this.”

Link’s expression warmed, even if he still did not meet Sidon’s eyes.

“Thank you.” The fear and anger had turned to calm, Sidon finally let his grasp fall as they began walking again.

Dense leafy trees began to change into lush palms, and a thick mist developed in the air. They had entered Faron in earnest now. Gentle rain filtered down from the trees above, it soothed Sidon's skin with it's coolness. A boom of thunder rattled in the distance, and Sidon felt immensely grateful for the still humming jewelry hooked into his collar. After the first clap of thunder, Link stopped to shrug out of his Zora armor. Truly a sad sight to see it go, and Sidon tried his best not to stare as Link changed. Link pulled on a strange stiff armor chest piece that he called "rubber" that he said also protected him against electricity. It did not suit him as the Zora armor did, but function must trump fashion on occasion.

As they strode ever further into the forest, the sound of music met Sidon. Link noticed it too and his stride quickened as the sound grew louder.

“Are you familiar with this music?” Sidon called out to Link’s back as he jogged ahead.

“Hey, Kass!” Link darted off further ahead of him.

Sidon heard the music pause as Link reached the bard, a large Rito with dazzling blue plumage. The music picked up again as Sidon reached them.

“Where the forest dragon splays its jaws, a shrine sleeps with noble cause,” the bard sang beautifully. But just as quickly his singing stopped, and he eyed Sidon curiously as he continued speaking with Link. “The forest dragon? I’ve never seen a dragon around these parts. Though I suppose the forest from the song could be the Damel Forest north of here. There’s definitely a secret lying in wait, it's just a matter of tracking it down.”

Link nodded at the bard, the Rito squinted at them both and spoke, “May the light illuminate your path.” He turned away from them and continued on playing the tune they had heard on approach.

Link nodded his head over his shoulder, signaling for them to move on. A few paces on Sidon could no longer hold his curiosity.

“I take it you know that bard?”

“Yeah, that’s Kass. He travels all over Hyrule. I run into him a lot."

"Does he always sing in riddles?"

"Usually, yes."

"Did you understand that specific riddle?"

"Partly."

Link pulled the slate from his hip and turned so they could both see the glowing screen together. Sidon leaned down a bit to see more closely and pressed himself against Link's shoulder intentionally. Link faltered a brief second, a brief wisp of desire tickled Sidon’s keen senses. Link quickly gathered his wits, thumbed around for a moment on the screen before stopping at a spot not far from their current location.

"If you squint, this looks like jaws…" Link narrowed his eyes, and tilted his head a bit. Sidon mimicked the motion.

"Maybe? It is a curious shape to be a natural formation."

"It won't hurt to look."

They had to deviate from the hard packed dirt path they had been traveling on. They picked their way into the dense rush of trees. The forest floor they walked on now was dark spongy soil that squashed grossly beneath Sidon's feet. Weathered stone columns and monuments stood from the forest floor in a pattern that Sidon couldn’t parse. Overgrown plants that reached Link's waist and Sidon's knees brushed against them as they pressed on. Suddenly and silently Link stopped and threw his arm out in front of Sidon to halt him as well. The scent of adrenaline reached Sidon as Link pointed down below.

They looked over the edge of a river bank. The bank was a steep drop several feet down to quickly moving water. A lizalfo lay poorly camouflaged against the bank opposite them, its tongue flicking out lazily as they watched. Link looked up to Sidon then silently pointed to himself, then to the lizalfo. Sidon shook his head, pointed to _himself_ and then to the beast. Link started to shake his head, but Sidon grinned a wicked smile and lept from the bank.

With his spear buried deep into the lizalfos throat Sidon beamed a predatory smile back up to Link. Link rolled his eyes then jumped down to meet him.

“There’s likely to be more,” Link whispered.

“I am an expert at dispatching lizalfos. You should be familiar, you’ve taken the footpath to enter the domain before.” Sidon watched as a knowing look crossed Link’s face. “You handled all the bokos in the forest. It’s only fair to let me handle the lizalfos here.”

Link huffed, hesitated a moment, then released his crossed arms. “Fine. I don’t like it, because I’m the one who dragged you here, but if you insist.”

“I do insist,” Sidon replied with another wide grin.

They trudged on up the river, Link walking the muddy banks while Sidon swam against the current with ease. Lizalfos seemed gathered at every curve of the river, but it was nice to stretch his muscles for a turn. The monsters posed the barest challenge, but Sidon had not yet had a chance to practice his forms since he left the domain. It felt good to fall back into easy rhythms, familiar turns, strikes, and dodges. Not to mention it felt good to feel Link’s eyes glued to Sidon’s back as he worked. Link could likely pass it off as being ready to jump in to help with the fight if needed, but Sidon knew better. He could feel the regard, and would catch the faintest tinge of excitement and desire when the breeze turned. It made Sidon grin, and fight harder against the next set of beasts.

As they progressed up the river they finally encountered what seemed to be the large head of a dragon made of the same stone of the statues they had passed along the way. A lone moblin stood in the mouth of the dragon, and Link could leave the work to Sidon no longer. In tandem they took down the beast with ease. 

Finally, Sidon knew that they had indeed reached the Spring of Courage. As they walked into the mouth of the dragon, the sounds of the forest died away. Silence engulfed them aside from the noise of their footsteps on the worn stone. 

“This is it,” Link said reverently.

The back of the dragon head statue opened up and led into an alcove with a shallow pool and a statue of the Goddess Hylia. The air here felt strange; charged in some way that felt different from the electrically spiked air from the lightning storms. The statue of the Goddess was highlighted with ethereal beams of light. Sidon watched as Link silently waded into the still water to approach the statue. Sidon stayed back, but did enter the edge of the spring too. The water was so warm, it felt alive as it swirled around him. The aura of the area felt so supernatural to Sidon as he watched Link kneel solemnly at the foot of the Goddess. He hoped Link could feel it too.

\---

Link knelt on the cool stone in front of the Goddess and tried to hide his trembling. He felt her speak. He wondered if Sidon could hear her too.

“Offer Farosh’s scale, received from the golden spirit, to the Spring of Courage. I, Goddess Hylia, will guide you.”

His hands shook as he pulled the scale from his pack. He’d known just two days ago when he collected the scale from Farosh at Lake Hylia that he would offer it to the Goddess. His fingertips brushed the surface of the water as he released the scale. Immediately, the scale vanished and transformed into bright shimmering light. The ground beneath him shook as a door behind the statue opened. The Goddess spoke again.

“Your path has shown itself. Now go forth.”

Link stood, his knees shaking as he turned to Sidon.

“Wait here. I’ll be back quickly.”

Sidon smiled warmly, “Take all the time you need. I will wait.”

Link steadied himself and tried to take in a deep breath. His chest didn't want to cooperate, his lungs refusing to expand. This was it. This was his moment. Here, oh Goddess he hoped, would be whatever he needed to move on, to beat the Thunderblight in Vah Naboris, to eventually beat Ganon. He didn't know what else could possibly be the answer. It _had_ to be this. 

His mind flickered back to the Master Sword still buried in the pedestal in the Lost Woods. Link had first hoped the sword would be what he needed to defeat the blight, but the sword would not budge for him. It had drained his energy and had not moved even the slightest when he had tried to draw the blade. The Deku Tree had little to offer him besides telling him to prepare, to become stronger. If the Sword would not assist him, then it seemed to be his last hope to believe that the Goddess here at the spring could assist him.

Link stepped back into the water, around the statue, and into the doorway opened by his offering. His heart fell just a bit as he saw the orange glow of a new shrine in the mist within the cave. Is it really just a shrine? Can what he needs really be found within a shrine. He held his slate to the pedestal, glanced back at Sidon through the doorway for one last moment, then walked onto the platform to enter the shrine.

He was lowered into the shrine, a blessing shrine. A chest glowed before the monk in front of him. His hands shook wildly and his feet felt like lead weights beneath him as he climbed the stairs and opened the chest. What could be in here that would lend him courage? A thunderspear. No. No, no, no... damn it all, _no_. Maybe it’s the monk after all. Maybe it has something special to give him. Link reached out to activate the monk, the light barrier shattered, the monk spoke. It simply repeated the same words he's heard at many shrines before. The monk passed a Spirit Orb on to Link, then vanished in a swirl of light as they all do. Link felt himself transported to the landing pad of the shrine, back inside the cave behind the Goddess.

That was it. It was nothing. Link’s heart dropped into his stomach, his legs and hands shook worse than before. He stumbled out of the cave, back into the spring, to find Sidon looking at him eagerly. His breath left him all at once as his chest squeezed tight. A wisp of sheer panic worked itself into his mind. 

Link couldn't stop himself as he broke into a wild laugh. His legs finally fell from beneath him, and he crumpled into a heap in the shallow water of the spring. Sidon had lunged across the spring in an instant to scoop Link up into his arms.

“Link! Are you hurt? What happened?” Sidon asked frantically. Link’s laughter had turned to near howling.

Sidon hurriedly carried him back to the edge of the spring. He set him down on the stone, Link’s feet dangled into the waters and Sidon knelt into the shallows before him. Sidon still had a strong grip on Link, his upper body held in his wide hands, refusing to let him go. Sidon's tight grip did not help his inability to draw a full breath.

“Link? Are you alright?” Sidon’s eyes searched Link’s with concern.

“Nothing happened. I…, I just finally understand exactly how Zelda felt,” Link said, feral laughter still trying to break his words. His breath was coming in ragged gasps, he felt like he was fighting fiercely against his rib cage to pull air into his lungs.

“What do you mean?”

“Zelda, she tried for so long to find her power. She tried everything, and she never could figure out how to do it. Nothing she tried ever worked, and she felt like a failure,” Link coughed out rapidly. “I, this…, I’m in exactly her same position now. The spring did nothing. Nothing has changed. I am a failure.”

Link couldn't look into Sidon’s face, but he could feel Sidon’s eyes roving him worriedly.

"The Sword won't lend itself to me. The Goddess has nothing to offer me. Something is wrong with me. I'm clearly not meant to save anyone. I can't do this," the last words left his mouth at a mere whisper, and Link could feel tears welling up to blur his vision. The world felt like it was crumbling in on itself. 

Slowly he felt himself being pulled forward. So gently, Sidon had pulled Link against himself wrapping his arms around Link fully. His arms and chest were cool to the touch, soothing Link's feverish skin. Sidon began to speak softly. Link's rapid breathing began to calm.

"I know I cannot possibly understand how you're feeling right now. I am so sorry that you feel so defeated. But Zelda was able to summon her power when the time was right. She sealed Ganon in the castle one hundred years ago, but she did not need her power until that time came. Maybe the same stands for you, that your strength will not present itself until the time comes when you need it most."

It felt prophetic somehow, that Link had now come full circle to feel the same defeat and failure that Zelda had struggled with so long ago. Like he was meant all along to have to suffer her same anguish for not being able to save her when the Calamity struck. The ramifications of his weakness one hundred years ago had grown, morphed into something crushing and looming that he had to deal with now.

Link could not respond to Sidon. The things he wanted to say would not take shape. He felt his tears spill over, dripping pitifully onto his already soaked clothes. Sidon kept him pulled against his chest, and somehow it did calm him. Link could not release the feeling that he was a failure, but at least he had someone here to hold him steady in the present moment. Sidon began to stroke the length of Link’s back. The motion grounded him, pulling his mind away from the vortex of negative thoughts that still threatened to swallow him whole.

A flash of lightning struck in the distance. 

"Link, I'm going to get us out of the spring. Is that alright?" Sidon asked.

Link nodded numbly in reply. He felt Sidon's grip around him tighten again and he stood and scooped Link deeper against his chest. Link clung to Sidon as they moved, his fingers digging into his slick skin. Sidon didn't move them far, just far enough that Link could no longer see the spring or any of the columns and statues that had lined their path earlier. He found a small overhang in the tall rock cliffs that offered some shelter from the rain. As slowly as he could he knelt and began to loosen Link's hands. Sidon plucked away his grip away finger by finger and murmured to him again.

"Give me just a moment. I promise I won't go far. I need to gather a few things," Sidon said.

Link quickly released his grip as he realized how tightly he was still clinging to Sidon. A wash of embarrassment rolled over him and a blush rose to his cheeks. 

Sidon was true to his word; he was only gone for a few minutes. He returned with a large bundle of wood in one arm, his other full of various foods and fruits he had scavenged from the forest around them. Just as quickly Sidon had a fire burning and his collected food was nestled against the base of the fire to begin roasting.

Link hadn't moved from where Sidon had placed him. Curled in on himself, it took all his will willpower to keep himself grounded. He watched Sidon moving about, watched the way Sidon's adornments caught the light of the fire. Sidon worked swiftly as he glanced at Link frequently with worried eyes. It felt ridiculous. Royal, regal _Prince_ Sidon tending to a knight in the middle of a break down. He stoked the fire, added several branches and logs, rotating the various roasting foods, and pulled them away from the fire when they were ready. Sidon bundled the roasted items in a large palm leaf, set it beside Link, then moved to sit himself beside Link as well.

Sidon first sat with the line of his body pressed against Link's side. Link unconsciously leaned his full weight against Sidon, grateful for the comfort, the realness of another body. Sidon looked at him curiously. 

"I'm going to pull you to me," Sidon said simply.

He waited for Link to respond. Link blinked a few times, trying to understand, before he nodded.

Sidon slung one leg around the other side of Link, pulling him back against his core and encircling him, his arms slung low against Link's stomach. Oh. They were in full contact from chest to back. It was surprisingly comforting and Link felt more of the tension drain from him. Some warmth settled back into his numbed body as Sidon handed him bits of mushrooms and fruits to eat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sidon asked. Link didn't respond immediately. "It's okay if you don't, but I want to offer."

"Not really. But it's all I can think about," Link replied. 

"I know it must be so painful, Link. I can't even begin to understand."

Link hummed in response. Sidon kept going.

"If the legends of old are of any help, I know that you will be successful, Link," Sidon paused, gauging Link's reaction. "The hero always wins over evil in every version of the legend. You will be successful in time, even if it doesn't seem so easy now."

Link still did not speak, words felt too heavy, too unreachable. 

"It must be an incredible burden to bear, but you are an incredible person, Link."

At that Link laughed, "You say that too much."

Sidon's grip tightened, "I think not. If your current state is any indication, I think I do not say it enough. With no doubt, you are incredible. What I witnessed at the spring today was remarkable. I've seen the Goddess statues my entire life and they've never been more than that, just stone statues. But Link, when you knelt before her today, you were both ethereal. You both glowed with some otherworldly light. It was so clear to me that the Goddess knew you, recognized and acknowledged her chosen Hero."

The words hit Link like molten metal. Warmth pooled in his chest and rose high to high cheeks as well. He supposed Sidon was right. He had never heard anyone else speak of a connection to the Goddess like he had.

"I knew how incredible you were after you saved my people, but today seeing you commune with the Goddess made it undeniably clear. You are amazing, Link, and I know you will find the power you need exactly when it is needed."

Link's heart was speeding up. Sidon's reassuring words were softening the ache deep in his chest. Link sighed and pressed himself back against Sidon more firmly. 

"You are my most treasured friend of all time," Link whispered Sidon's familiar words back to him as he leaned his head back against Sidon too. Sidon chuckled deeply, bouncing Link's head slightly. 

"I'm glad you were here today, with me," Link spoke slowly. "I don’t know what I would have done without you."

"I'm glad to have been able to accompany you," Sidon replied simply. "I would have hated to have known that you had faced such anguish by yourself."

They sat like that for a long while, listening to the rain pattering softly on the trees just beyond their shelter. Thunder and lightning danced just beyond the borders of their resting spot. The day had turned to dusk as they sat huddled together near their fire. It was the most comfortable Link had felt in such a long time. Sidon's presence against his back was so soothing, the coolness of his skin, the steady tempo of his heart beating against his spine. Link grew drowsy in Sidon's embrace. The exertion of the day, both physical and mental, began to catch up with him. Link slipped into a deep sleep still curled tightly against the Zora prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has become it's own beast. I had not initially intended for the plot to be so serious, or quite so long, but it's where my whims led me. So here we are. I have no idea how many chapters this story will be. We will see where further whims lead.
> 
> I'm vaguely following my own experience with playing the game. It literally took me like 30 tries to defeat the thunderblight. I tried so many different things, and eventually had to get the master sword to beat the damn thing. I can't imagine how frustrating and defeating that would feel to Link, so that's my main string of thought for his progression.
> 
> This is also all unedited, so please if something seems strange or incorrect, please let me know. Thank you for reading!


	3. Sometimes it makes no sense at all

As Sidon watched Link relax and drift to sleep in his arms, he knew he had to do something. Hero or not, Link was working himself past the point of reason. All the pressure he felt was doing him more harm than good. Link had spoken of how his lack of success at finding what he needed to become stronger made him feel like a failure. No one person should have to bear such a heavy burden, and no person could bear such a weight for long before ultimately breaking beyond repair. He would not stand to see that happen to Link.

But what could Sidon actually do for Link? Link had to be the one to face the blights and Ganon; that battle was meant for no one but the chosen Hero. Sidon could not take that burden for Link, as much as he might wish he could. Sidon imagined that he could offer to train with Link, though it seemed doubtful that he would have much to offer in that regard. After watching Link battle foes the past day, Sidon wasn't sure that he was any better warrior than Link. He even guessed that if he sparred against Link, Link would likely be the winner.

So Sidon could not take the burden, nor could he do much to increase Link's fighting skill, but there must be something he could do to ease the hurt that plagued Link.

Sidon's mind continued working as he held Link close to him, pondering what could be done to release the strain Link felt upon himself. Night fell as Sidon continued thinking and continued holding the tiny warm body against his front. The rain had stopped falling, but a chorus of crickets had picked up to fill the silence. Link’s warmth and the comforting sounds of the forest urged Sidon to sleep as well. As carefully as he could he lowered himself to the ground with Link still tugged against his front. He curled himself around Link protectively and allowed himself to drift into sleep.

\---

Link awoke slowly to pale sunlight filtering through the palms above. As the fog of sleep lifted from his mind, he became more aware, painfully aware of the large body pressed against the full line of his back. He thanked the Goddess that his sleep had been deep but dreamless, he was very grateful that he hadn’t trashed in the night. He was spooning with the crowned prince of the Zora, Hylia above, help him.

His damned curiosity drove him to need to see Sidon. Gently and slowly Link turned himself to press his back against the ground. As soon as he turned himself, he knew it was a mistake. Sidon was so, so close. His face was mere inches from Link’s, but thankfully he was still sleeping.

Sidon was gorgeous, beautiful bright red skin and sharp features, and he’s so close. He wanted so badly to lean in, close the gap between them, and kiss him. It's a want that's so strong it feels like a need. He needs to press his lips to Sidon's. The thought sent heat across his face. 

_Ugh, control yourself._

Link forced his body back, cautiously pried himself from under Sidon’s grasp. He managed not to wake him. Link didn’t go far, just quietly poked at the dying campfire and added a few branches to keep it alive. He sat and watched Sidon’s sleeping form over the low flames.

What was this beautiful man doing to him.Yesterday he had told Sidon things that he was sure he would never tell anyone else, dark, crushing things that few people would ever be able to comprehend, and would make most people turn and run. Sidon had instead stayed and comforted Link, and kept Link tethered to the present when he would very well have spiraled into a dark place had he been alone. He didn’t deserve a friend as patient and caring as Sidon, and here he was having wild thoughts of kissing him. Would Sidon even still want to be his friend if he knew what Link was thinking?

As if on cue to break Link from his thoughts, Sidon began to stir. He was more adorable than he had any right to be as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As Link watched, he saw Sidon jolt straight upright, panic on his face for just a moment before he made eye contact with Link just a few feet away. Link waved sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed.

“Morning.”

Sidon slumped in relief, and then had to stifle a yawn before he replied.

“Good morning, Link,” Sidon said with a lopsided grin.

They quietly prepared for the day. Link took a moment to rinse himself in the Spring of Courage, he figured Hylia would forgive him. Sidon gave himself a quick dunk as well, and his skin seemed to brighten in response. 

“So,” Sidon was the first to break their self imposed silence. He cleared his throat, “I was thinking-”

Link’s heart jumped violently, ready for Sidon to announce that he was leaving, that he couldn’t stand to spend a moment more with Link.

“I went along with your plans yesterday, so I think it’s only fair for me to choose our destination today.”

Oh. _Get a grip on yourself._

“Sure. That’s fair,” Link laughed nervously.

“I think I would like to hike up the Dueling Peaks. I’ve only ever seen them from a distance.”

That was not what Link had been expecting, but it did sound like a nice way to spend the day.

“I climbed the Northern peak once. The view was incredible, like you could see all of Hyrule from there.”

Sidon grinned in response. “Then we should summit the southern peak today, to round out your Dueling Peaks experience.”

With the help of the map on the Sheikah slate, they decided to cut west out of the side of the Damel Forest, then travel through the Farosh Hills and Popla Foothills to approach the backside of the southern half of the Dueling Peaks. They encountered far fewer beasts today than they had yesterday. With less fighting to set Link on edge, he felt himself relaxing into Sidon’s easy company.

Sidon did make for an easy travel companion, he had no complaints as they progressed on. But anatomically he was not built for hiking, that much was clear as they began the ascent out of the forest and up just the gentle slope into the Farosh hills. The curse of short legs and a body evolved for life near water meant that even a slight incline hindered walking speed. It was certainly not a steep climb yet, but Sidon did seem to move more slowly than he had on the level ground they had traveled just yesterday. 

There was something to be said for a slower pace of travel. Link found himself paying more attention to the surroundings and less on hurrying, on constantly pushing his legs to move faster. He enjoyed the change of scenery as dense misty forest morphed back into warm grassy hills. He noticed more darners buzzing around them than he surely had ever seen before. And he noticed Sidon sneaking glances at him when he thought Link wasn't looking, and each time made his chest squeeze tight. 

By late morning they found the small ponds in the hills that were marked on the map. Sidon balked at how shallow they were, but insisted he wanted to rest there for a moment. 

"Really, why display a puddle on a map at all," he said with the tiniest amount of disdain he could muster. 

Sidon flopped down into the largest pool and lay belly up with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. It was painfully adorable, and slightly infuriating that he still managed to have the dignified look of royalty even while lounging in a puddle. Link distracted himself by plucking snails from the warm shallows and planning on how to cook them later on. 

"You're laying on one of my snails," he prodded Sidon's arm gently with one foot. 

"You must be confused. These are most certainly _my_ snails. Why else would I choose to lay on them." 

Sidon quickly snagged the foot that had been kicking his elbow. 

"What price would you pay for _my_ exquisite snails?" There was a gleam in his eye as he gently squeezed Link's ankle. 

"Rupees could not buy such impeccable specimens," Link teased.

"We could negotiate other means of payment," Sidon insisted, his gaze ran agonizingly slow from his hand on Link's leg all the way up to make unabashed eye contact.

Heat rose to Link's face and he sputtered dumbly. Sidon barked a bright laugh and released his leg before a response could form in Link's throat. Sidon smoothly snatched the snail he had been reclining on and offered it to Link.

_This man is going to kill me._

They left the ponds behind to continue towards the peak. The ground became steeper, and Sidon was by no means slow, but their pace approached that of a leisurely stroll. Link had no qualms, at this rate they would still reach the summit before night fall, there was no need to rush.

Noon came and passed, the hot sun sank from its zenith and they decided to rest once more before they started the real ascent up the southern half of the Dueling Peaks. There was little shade so they settled for sitting on the crest of the last grassy hill before the foot of the mountain. They sat facing west and watched the waters of Lake Hylia shimmer in the distance.

“Why had you come to Lake Hylia, Sidon?”

“I had not been there in so long. Mipha and I used to visit the lake every spring when I was still very young,” Sidon said warmly. His eyes grew distant as he spoke. “I have so many memories of the two of us spending time there. I wanted to visit those old memories in person.” 

Sidon turned to Link and smiled.

“The lake was just as I had remembered it. It seemed unchanged. It was even improved by finding you within it as well,” his smile was predacious.

Link swallowed around the knot that had formed in his throat.

“I don’t think I count as an improvement. I scare the fish away.”

“Fine then, if not for the fish, then at least for me. Who better to run into on my recess than you. And you seemed in need of your own reprieve as well.”

Link heaved out a sigh. 

“I guess I did need a break after all.”

“That was apparent to me yesterday. You deserve a break.” Sidon’s words were soft. 

Link didn't turn to look at him, but gratefulness bloomed in his chest. He really doesn’t deserve a friend as good as Sidon.

The terrain was rocky and uneven at the last stretch up to the summit. It became more rock climbing than hiking at several points, but Sidon was a surprisingly adept climber. His large hands and muscular upper body gave him an advantage over Link in climbing the sheer rock faces. He was strong and his speed outpaced Link's greatly. 

After the first small outcropping Sidon looked over the edge down at Link's who'd only made it half way up. A devious toothy smile lit up his face, his golden eyes bright.

"Do you need climbing lessons along with your swimming lessons?”

Link held his tongue, but a laugh snuck out anyways.

“Who knew I had so much to offer the Chosen Hero,” Sidon said mostly to himself, but still loud enough for Link to hear from below.

The air started to gain a chill high up. The crispness of it felt nice compared to the exertion needed to get there. The Dueling Peaks southern half was split into two separate peaks with a small valley in between, and Link rolled his eyes when Sidon declared that they must of course climb the taller one. Sidon scrambled up the higher western peak with ease. It took Link several minutes longer to meet him.

Oh. Link had forgotten there was a shrine atop this peak. He’d seen it when he climbed the northern half but had never made it back to this side. He remembered that he'd gotten distracted by the stable below, and had leapt off the mountain without a second thought. It felt like the shrine could ruin this, could ruin the good mood they’ve set for the day, could drag him back into impending negative thoughts.

He tapped his slate to the shrine to activate the travel function, and Sidon gave him a sideways glance, to which Link shook his head in reply. He decided not to go inside, he could always return later. He won’t let this sour the day. Sidon let out a breath when Link stepped away from the platform. Link too released a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding.

They climbed the tallest spire to finally, finally reach the height of the southern peak. The sun had just begun to dip below the horizon, and the sky bled into dark blues and purples slowly. The cold encouraged Link to pull on his thick snowquill tunic to stave off the chill. 

Sidon set himself down facing Lake Hylia again. The water was now deep black, reflecting the brightest stars that were already out. Link was too overwhelmed by just how huge Hyrule is to make himself sit just yet. He could see the castle, with the purple and black swirls of malice curling around it. There were the glowing red lava of death mountain, the pure white snowy peak of Mount Lanaryu, the looming mass of the Great Plateau, the winding path leading into Hateno, the beautiful grassy plains between it all, and it was all still so grand and vast. It made him feel small, insignificant.

“I sometimes think I’ve traveled so much and seen so many places, and times like this show me just how much is still out there.”

"And there will be time to see it all," Sidon said reassuringly. 

Sidon’s words sparked a mote of worry in Link unintentionally. Will there really be time? How much longer can Zelda hold strength in the castle? It flooded guilt back into his mind all over again and tension rose within him. He should be out helping, fighting, making himself stronger. 

"Something bothering you?" Sidon leaned in closer.

Sidon could read him so easily. It was unnerving, it made Link shiver.

"I often wonder if time is a luxury I don't have. Every moment I'm not progressing is time wasted."

"No one is able to function like that. It's simply not achievable to spend every moment of every day exerting yourself. Everyone deserves time of rest, you included." Sidon shifted to look at him. He couldn't meet his eyes. Link huffed a sigh.

"Reasonably, I know that's true, but reason doesn't stop me from feeling guilty about it."

"We will be no better off if you stress yourself to death. Having some time of rest ensures that you're able to do what is needed when that time comes," Sidon said. 

Link pulled in a deep breath and tried to release some of the tension in his shoulders. 

"I just need to learn how to enjoy the rest it seems."

"So swimming lessons, climbing lessons, we can squeeze rest-and-relaxation enjoyment lessons in too," Sidon held up three fingers to tick off as he spoke with a teasing voice. "What do you do to relax?"

The question caught him off guard. He had to think out an actual answer. 

"I mostly just go home."

"Home? Where is that?" 

Link realized he'd never told Sidon about the house in Hateno.

"I bought a house in a settlement just east of here, Hateno Village," Link replied. "It's not much, but it's mine."

"You must allow me to visit! I would be honored to see the place you call home," Sidon sounded genuinely excited. It made Link laugh.

"Compared to where you live, it's just a shack," Link thought it was a bit embarrassing to imagine the crowned prince of the Zora in his tiny home. "But you would be a welcome visitor."

Link paused, wanting to stop himself but he couldn't halt the words that tumbled from his mouth. He turned to look at Sidon.

"It's less than a day's travel from here. Would you like to go tomorrow?" 

"Absolutely," Sidon's grin was wide. "What better place for your rest-and-relaxation lessons?" There was a mock seriousness to his tone, and Sidon's smile was infectious. His eyes were warm even in the darkness.

Link can't help but grin back at him. 

The sun fell fully behind the edge of the horizon. The last strips of orange-red sky faded steadily into the blue of the night sky. The stars shone brightly, no clouds in the sky. Link let himself flop onto his back to take in the full splay of the stars. He felt warm in his tunic, and calm warm feelings ran through him too.

After a moment, Sidon lowered himself to the ground as well. They laid side by side in the cool grass, so close together, but miles apart. Sidon's hand was only the tiniest distance away from Link's, and he wanted to stretch his fingers the last distance. The wanting felt like electricity in his veins, his heart sped up. His fingers twitched, and Sidon silently rolled his head on the grass to look him in the eye, and he lost his nerve. He was a coward. He tucked his hand into the pocket on his tunic instead and willed his heart to slow down.

As it grew darker, colder, and Link got drowsy. They came down from the highest peak into the small valley between the high points. They made their camp, started a fire, and Link roasted their fresh snails.

Link's face was cold from the cool air, but his toes were warm stuck close to the fire. His stomach full from dinner, he felt content. The stress and worry he'd felt for the past several weeks has dwindled, overtaken by the enjoyment of good company. Tucked down into his bed roll, a smile pulled at his face. 

"You need more days like this, my friend," Sidon said to him softly. "You can complete your journey without also tearing yourself apart in the process."

Link didn't respond, he was too sleepy to make a retort, but the words mulled over in his mind as he drifted to sleep. He did need more days like this, more days spent at Sidon's side.

\--- 

Sidon awoke to the half light of the sun beginning to rise and the sound of Link's teeth chattering loudly. Their fire had blown out in the night, and Link looked miserable and blue lipped. Sidon just barely restrained a laugh.

"You should have woken me earlier," Sidon said.

"Didn't want to wake you," Link replied with a shiver. "How are you not freezing?"

"Zora bodies adapt to the ambient temperature," Sidon offered a shrug. "I'm surely cold to the touch, but I don't _feel_ cold."

Link mumbled something with a glare and continued shivering, a twinge of jealousy scented the air.

Their fire was unwilling to rekindle, so they skipped breakfast in favor of getting Link down from the cold mountain air. They took the steep climb down the eastern side of the mountain. Link's shivering lessened as they dropped in elevation, half way down he shrugged out of his snowquill tunic.

The base of the mountain backed up to the Squabble River. Sidon couldn't help himself from running the short stretch of flat ground and leaping into the water. He surfaced to see Link ankle deep just a few steps away, his hands on his hips and one eyebrow arched high.

"Want to travel by water today?" Link asked. He was no longer blue, but pink and rosy and striking now that he’d warmed back up.

"Are you saying that you want to swim or asking me to be your ferry?" Sidon prodded. 

Link laughed, a soft chuckle. He waded out deeper into the water.

"Maybe both? I didn't have a chance to practice yesterday after all."

The way towards Hateno village was up current in the river. It wasn't a challenge for Sidon, but when Link chose moments to try his own swimming, Sidon mused at how badly he had to fight to outpace the flow. He wouldn't complain. Link's energy ran out faster when he fought the push of the current. It gave Sidon more chances to enjoy Link perched on his chest; panting, red faced, and dripping wet was a good look for Link after all. 

The rest of the time, Sidon did indeed act as a ferry, but again he wouldn't complain. More time for physical closeness and to chat idly with Link made the trip more enjoyable. Link radiated the scent of happiness as he rested on Sidon’s front, and Sidon couldn't keep himself from smiling.

When their path along the river ended they walked the last stretch of hilly wooded land to reach the village. 

Hateno wasn't a small village, and Sidon wondered how he had never heard of it. The village was large enough to hold dozens of houses, old weathered buildings that looked well maintained and seemed full of life. Gardens and farm plots surrounded the edges of the village, livestock huddled in pastures, and apple trees sprung from the ground like weeds here. The core of the village was a surprisingly robust hub, an inn, a grocer, a boutique, and a shop that offered dyeing services and sold dyed fabrics. The village was abuzz with life. People chattered amongst themselves, children ran aimlessly and played on the main path, the shopkeepers welcomed him into their stores.

It strangely seemed that most of the village had never seen a Zora before. Several of the kids inundated Sidon with questions, asked to touch his fins, and wanted to take turns wearing his regalia. The children prodded him in good spirits, but it hurt Sidon a bit to see wary eyes suspiciously watching him from behind curtained windows.

Link graciously stayed by Sidon's side through it all. He introduced the kids to him each by name, and gently pulled them off Sidon when they yanked his fins a touch too hard. He provided the role of 'tour guide' much to the chagrin of an over eager fellow who wanted the title for himself. 

Link showed Sidon the interiors of the windmills, took him to see the ancient blue flame burning in the 10,000 year old furnace, and took him to see the Hateno Tech Lab even though he dared not take Sidon inside. Link had quietly said something about not wanting him to become an experiment, and the spike of adrenaline that Sidon detected made him think it was the right choice to stay outside. 

Before he knew it, the light began to filter out of the sky. They’d spent nearly the whole day wandering the village. He felt bittersweet about the realization. He’d had little time to focus on Link, but Link had been in high spirits for the day. He’d felt none of the fear, or anger, or sadness that had seemed common in the days before from Link at all. The village felt inviting and warm even to Sidon, Link seemed at ease within Hateno, and he’d been right when he said that home was his means of relaxing.

“I’ve still yet to see your home, Link,” Sidon said. 

Link made a wide, grand bow, swept his arms in front of himself, then looked up to Sidon with a smirk. It took several moments to realize Link was teasing him, mimicking his royal etiquette.

“Lead the way, good sir,” Sidon said, mirroring Link’s lopsided smile. 

Link laughed and led him back through the village. They grabbed food from the general store as they passed by, not wanting to scrounge for dinner for a change. Link walked them then up the hill near the village gates, led him past some questionably small and garishly bright houses, and across a small bridge to land on Link’s door step.

Sidon had to duck nearly in half to fit through the doorway. At the sight Link emanated of embarrassment, his hand rose to grasp the back of his neck in a nervous habit. 

“No need, I’m used to things not quite being sized for me,” Sidon reassured him. Link relaxed a bit.

The house was small, really just one room with a lofted area for Link’s bed. It seemed to suit Link, he could see his touches in every corner, like the essence of Link was intertwined with the walls. The weapons mounted on his wall, the fragrant herbs and spices tucked into the kitchen, several pairs of muddy boots strewn near the front door, and the smell of Link encompassing. The familiar pleasing scent of Link filled every breath he took. It made his gills flutter and warmth bloom in his chest.

They ate at the wooden table, perfectly sized for Link, and so small for Sidon. It didn’t bother Sidon, the food was a welcome need, and it was just nice to be present in Link’s home. And Link was so at ease, he was relaxed and open, laughing and talking as they ate. It was comforting, and only pleasant emotions rolled off of Link.

And Link looked lovely. The sun from the past day had burned his cheeks a steady pink. His hair was loose from it’s tie, golden and shining as he moved. He wanted to tell him that he looked lovely so relaxed, so peaceful, but Sidon knew it would make him tense. He settled for a compliment to the house rather than the owner.

“Your home is lovely, Link,” Sidon said earnestly.

Link rolled his eyes in response.

“Lovely sounds more fitted to your home. The domain is majestic in comparison to this.”

“The domain is stark and impersonal in comparison. Your home is welcoming. I can see how at peace it makes you. You truly seem comfortable here.”

“I don’t get to spend much time here, but it is nice to come here after the bad days.” Link fiddled with his silverware as he spoke. “I don’t have to be a hero in this house. I can just be Link.”

“I like just Link,” Sidon said gently. He watched a blush form on Link’s cheeks that couldn’t be attributed to his sunburn.

They stayed at the table long after their food was gone. It felt right to lean his elbows against the table and talk away the hours.

"Today was my fourth day away from the domain. It will likely take me two days to return from here," Sidon watched Link's eyes widen.

"So tomorrow…" Link hesitated. The scent of sadness drifted to Sidon's senses.

"Yes, I will need to depart after tomorrow."

Link sucked in a breath, shook his head, then raised his eyes back to Sidon. He forced a smile to his face, but the sadness radiated from him steadily. It hurt. It felt like a punch to the inside of Sidon's chest. 

"Then we need to make the most of tomorrow. We haven't even gotten to the relaxation lessons," Link teased, but his voice sounded heavy.

Sidon kept his eyes on Link and stretched his hand across the table to take the knuckles of Link's hand into his palm. Link tensed immediately. He wanted to soothe this away. He stroked his thumb across the back of Link's hand.

"We will indeed make the most of tomorrow. I don't wish to leave without imparting every bit of wisdom that I can."

Link curled his fingers tightly into Sidon's grasp. Sidon felt Link's pulse thrumming under his finger tips. 

"I have enjoyed these last few days immensely, Link. We should make an effort to see more of each other in the future," Sidon winked quickly and let a lopsided grin form on his mouth. 

Link swallowed, his fingers tensing. Sidon stroked his thumb against his warm skin again.

"How often are you allowed to leave the domain like this?" Link's voice was jumpy.

"The seasons, the royal duties, my father's willingness must all align to allow me time away like this. It's impossible to predict when all the factors will fall into alignment."

Link kept his face straight, but Sidon could sense so much from him, wanting, hoping, and sadness still.

"But please know, you are always welcome at the domain, no matter the time or day. I will make time for you, dear Link," Sidon said. 

"I'll visit more often, if it's simpler for me to come to you…" Link trailed off. His eyes were bright.

"You should. Your presence is a grace on the domain. And I will make every effort to reach out to you should I be granted a chance to leave again."

Link smiled, and the sadness that had permeated the room was replaced with hope.

\---

It saddened Link to watch Sidon close his front door with a quick wish goodnight, but he couldn’t deny Sidon. 

“ _Stay,_ ” he wanted to say. “ _Come to my bed._ ” 

He was a coward. He couldn’t say it.

The way Sidon's face had lit up when he mentioned the pond behind the house made Link’s heart squeeze. Zora are meant to sleep in water, of course he should sleep in the pond, no questions asked. But Sidon had been by his side for the last three days, just on the other side of the campfire, or even holding him close as he slept. With Sidon gone, not even truly gone just a few paces away in Link’s backyard, Link felt alone. 

The house felt so silent, empty. The house had never felt empty before. Link felt empty. How had he fallen so hard for Sidon? Link’s chest ached as he tried to fall asleep in the usually soothing swathe of his bed.

_Damn it._

Sleep did not come easy to Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking just two more chapters to finish this off. I'm still working on them, and still open to suggestions. Thanks again for all your lovely comments.


	4. If I stumble, will I fall?

Link awoke slowly to the comfort of his own bed. He wanted to close his eyes again, drift back into sleep wrapped in his thick blanket, but remembrance struck quickly.

_Sidon._

Link would not admit that he had rushed through his normal morning routine, slung off his sleeping clothes, roughly combed his fingers through his hair, pulled on clean clothes, and flew out the door to round the corner to the back side of his house. Sidon was asleep still, his head rested on his arms in the shallows, the rest of his body sunk under the water in the middle of the tiny pond. His heart thumped as he watched Sidon’s chest rise and fall in deep even breaths. Link knew Pruce at the general store would already be awake, so he quietly tiptoed away from the pond to take the short walk down to snag them food for the day.

By the time Link had gotten breakfast started in the cookpot out front, Sidon had stumbled around the front of the house. Bleary eyed, dripping wet, and stifling a yawn, he still looked noble and handsome. _Ridiculous._ They ate honeyed crepes as they sat under the tree and enjoyed the cool breeze that blew down from the mountains. 

“Your pond made quite the comfortable sleeping quarters,” Sidon said with sleep still lingering in his voice.

“I wouldn’t know,” Link laughed quietly. 

Sidon was gleaming, his skin vivid after his night spent in the water. He felt a twinge of guilt that he’d wanted to ask Sidon to sleep in the house at all. _Selfish._

“You do look well rested,” Link said. Sidon looked at him curiously.

“I should say the same for you,” Sidon replied. “A night in your own home seems to have renewed you as well.”

Link straightened up in response. He supposed Sidon was right. For the first time in probably months, he didn’t feel tired, just calm. He scrubbed at his neck with a hand, his fingers were sticky from the crepes. Sidon smiled at him, and it felt right, like this is what home should always feel like.

Sidon suggested they do some swimming, practice for Link, leisure for Sidon, and really what else did they have to do today. It was the last day he would have with Sidon all to himself. The thought but itself sent the tiniest rush of sadness through him. He was being incredibly selfish, he didn’t want Sidon to go. But he couldn’t keep him here, he would not hold a prince hostage. Sidon would leave tomorrow, and Link would need to return to his journey, so for today they might as well hang around his house and do frivolous things. He really was trying to take Sidon’s advice to heart, enjoy the time of relaxing that he could have.

It felt bitter sweet. The day almost, already ruined by the prospect of it not being able to last forever. But it would do no good to dwell on that now. 

So they spent the morning playing in the pond down the drop off beside Link’s house. Sidon had jumped off the cliffside just once cautiously to gauge the depth. After he scrambled back up the cliffside, he then took to performing acrobatic dives off the ledge into the spring below. He was so incredibly athletic. It looked so simple for him to perform flips and twirls as he plummeted to the water. Link sat on the edge of the cliff, watched Sidon jump and tumble repeatedly, and cheered him on while he performed technically beautiful dives.

“You have to try this as well!” Sidon shouted up to Link from below. 

"I've never done more than just a dive," Link shouted down.

“What better time to try than now!” He yelled up with a wide smile. 

He also yelled some basic instructions, something about tucking his knees after he jumped, and something else he didn’t quite catch. He’d seen Sidon do it enough this morning, he figured he could figure it out as he went.

So Link jumped with utmost confidence, threw himself forward, tucked his knees, did one full flip, the accidental start of a second, and then painfully connected his belly with the surface of the water as he landed. The splash was incredible, Link was sure he’d startled every fish in the pond. It knocked the wind out of Link and left him wheezing and clutching his ribs as he surfaced. His entire front ached and stung harshly from the impact.

“Oh, dear,” Sidon winced. “Maybe that was not the best idea after all.”

Sidon drew Link onto his chest and in apology settled into the familiar motion of smoothing his thumbs over Link’s hips. It made Link’s breathing hitch and made it harder to convince his lungs to draw air at all.

“I am terribly sorry. Are you alright?” Sidon’s worried eyes roved over his face as he spoke.

“I will be, in a minute,” Link wheezed. His skin felt burning numb all over.

“I feel awful, truly,” he said as his thumbs kept moving, stinging his skin in a different way. “Maybe we should stick with just swimming.”

“I think that’s a better idea,” Link breathed. 

His breath was coming back to him slowly, each inhale came a bit deeper. His belly still smarted, but the hurt was lessening. Sidon kicked them in lazy circles around the tiny rock islands in the middle of the spring. His hands kept their grip on Link’s hips, he was thankful to be held stable while he recovered, but it was maddening.

Sidon’s hands were so large, the way they wrapped around his middle drew all of his focus, and still he kept petting his thumbs over Link’s hips. The touch so gentle in stark comparison to how firm the grip of his palms was. His ragged breathing could not much longer just be attributed to getting the air knocked out of him. Link could feel his heart pounding, leaping against his ribs.

"I need to…. You have to let me go," Link choked out, a wheeze still mixing in with his voice. 

He hung his head. He couldn't look Sidon in the eyes. 

"Are you sure you're alright? You still seem affected," Sidon squeezed his hands gently as he replied, and Link felt his dick twitch in interest at the pressure. _No,_ Goddess, help him.

"I'm…" Link took a shuddering breath. He couldn't find the words he needed while he could feel molten heat pooling in his groin. "I can't…"

Graciously Sidon released one of his hips, Link got the barest moment of relief, but that traitorous hand rose to lift his chin. Sidon pressed just under his jaw, one long clawed finger forced their eyes to meet. Sidon's expression was gentle, but there's something gleaming in his eyes. Link felt Sidon's gills fluttering by his knees. 

"Please, take as long as you need. I inspired this injury, I'm willing to keep you here as long as you'd like."

_Forever._

Sidon’s eyes were so bright, gold staring right into him, he's so gorgeous. His heart was pounding, uncontrollable. The point of Sidon’s claw pressed just a bit into his throat with each heartbeat. Everything was too much, too real. He wanted so badly to kiss Sidon.

Sidon's grin widened, he looked predacious. 

_Fuck. Say something._

"I'm okay, really… I just…Let me down, please. Let me stretch it out, I think… I think that will help.” Link felt so flustered, it was embarrassing.

“If you insist,” Sidon replied with a tone to his voice that Link couldn’t place.

Sidon sank himself, flooding water up and over Link’s legs. Torturously, Sidon dragged the finger still supporting his chin down the column of Link’s throat while he continued drifting down deeper, just the barest pressure of the claw tip dragging across the skin. Link really, really hoped Sidon hadn’t heard the whine he’d made at the touch. Link treaded water for a moment while he watched Sidon circle around him lazily, just out of his reach.

He had to know what he's doing, right? Was there really any way that Sidon could not be aware of what he was doing? Could this be a misunderstanding, were Zora just very touchy people? Link tried to recall any other Zora being so hands on with him and no one sprang to mind. Was Sidon just a very touchy person? He wasn’t sure. 

Was he reading intention into Sidon’s actions when there just is no intention? What would Sidon even have to gain if he were pulling at Link’s strings? It seemed near impossible that the crowned prince of the Zora would have any intention of riling him up. He was a fucking prince. He’d only need to say the word and he could have any woman or man that interested him.

They were friends, Sidon unendingly told Link he was his dearest friend. This, _this_ , touchy feely _whatever_ -this-was was definitely not Sidon wanting...? Wanting what? He was just being friendly, surely, yes. Maybe it was how Zora expressed friendship? It certainly was not any sort of friendship activity that Link was familiar with.

Decidedly, Link was sure this was him applying his own desperate wanting to things that weren’t real. He wanted Sidon so badly that any morsel of affection was distorted, corrupted from reality. Reality was that Sidon was his best friend, and Link wanted more, so he was seeing things that weren’t there, reading hidden meanings from Sidon that simply didn’t exist. So desperate that the tiniest speck of friendliness looked like a beacon of desire in Link’s eyes.

He wanted Sidon, so he was imagining that Sidon wanted him too. 

Link vigorously shook his head, trying physically to force his brain to stop spinning.

He huffed out a sigh and convinced himself it would be best not to think about it, don’t let your overworked mind ruin what should be a nice relaxing day. He began paddling, swimming the same pattern at the surface that Sidon swam just a few feet below him. Even with the exertion of swimming, Link could feel his heart rate dropping, the frantic energy leaving him. He actually was able to take deeper breaths finally, the pain on his front dwindled down to nothing. 

The spring was tiny even for Link. It was small enough that Link could easily reach the shallows once he’d grown tired. They had no reason for Sidon to again drag Link on top of him if Link could just as easily stand up once he’d exhausted himself. Link was sad and grateful at the same time, sad to have no real excuse to touch Sidon, grateful that he’d be able to maintain some semblance of self control. But stumbling to find footing in the mucky shallows wasn’t as satisfying as resting on Sidon.

Sidon was still lazily pushing himself around in the depths, mirroring Link’s movements. He would occasionally poke his head up above the water to critique Link’s form.

"Follow through on your strokes," and "Keep your body straight," and "Kick with your full leg," enough comments to let Link know that Sidon was watching every move. He had the feeling of being hunted, stalked by a predator that swished in red blurs just in the corners of his vision. It made him shiver despite the warmth of the water.

Sidon seemed to grow bored with providing constructive criticism, or Link's form had become perfect, the former more likely than the latter. He began floating at the surface, disturbing Link’s swimming path, and playfully shoving water at him when he drew too close. The flick of a wrist to send a wave crashing over Link’s head, a streamlined kick to force a current against Link and make him work harder to keep moving forward. He showed off his teeth in a roguish grin as he toyed with Link.

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be,” Link said after he’d been submerged by a particularly powerful wave that had crested over him. He shook his head to clear some of the water from his ears and Sidon laughed brightly.

“I’m just preparing you for real world circumstances. Everywhere you swim won’t be a perfectly still pond,” Sidon circled him as he spoke. 

“I think you underestimate how often I choose to avoid water,” Link replied as he treaded water in front of Sidon.

“Oh, and why would you want to do such a thing?” Sidon asked teasingly. 

“No particular reason, definitely not that I am, and I quote, ‘an exceptionally bad swimmer’,” Link replied dryly. He proved his point by struggling over to where he could touch bottom, bouncing on his tiptoes to keep his head above the water.

“Nonsense, you’ve improved marvelously with just a few days' instruction,” Sidon continued his orbit around Link. “I would change your rank from ‘exceptionally bad’ to ‘adequate’.”

“What a compliment,” Link rolled his eyes, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Would you rather a different compliment?” Sidon edged closer to Link in each pass, his fins brushing against Link to emphasize his closeness. Some of the playfulness had fallen away, the feeling of being stalked by a predator returned more urgently.

“I, uhhh…” Link’s thought process slammed to a halt, tongue catching in his mouth. Just when his heart had begun to approach a normal rhythm again, it sped into another quickened drum beat against his ribs.

“Let’s see then,” Sidon was very close. Link’s tongue remained glued to the roof of his mouth. “You have been an excellent student, a quick study.”

Sidon slowed his pace as he passed Link’s front. His full attention zeroed in on Link, his pupils narrowed down to thin slivers. His focus did nothing to help Link’s tongue, words refusing to form.

“No? How about, you are incredible, truly my dearest friend,” Sidon’s voice had dropped low, it forced another shiver up Link’s back. He felt like a cornered animal, frozen on the spot, his heart pounding.

Sidon had stopped behind him, rising up from the water to loom over his shoulder. His hands slid into their now familiar home, slotted firmly along the ridge of Link's hips, claw tips threatening at his skin. He could feel the warm gust of Sidon's breath dancing across his ear. It felt like electricity had been poured down his spine, tingling heat centering in his core.

"No, you've heard that before. Hmm. What compliment have I not shared with you before," his voice edged even lower, taking a dangerous tone. "Oh, I know."

Link could swear his entire body was vibrating in anticipation, uneven breaths ripping from his chest, his mouth clamped shut still unwilling to allow him to speak. 

"You are the most gorgeous being I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." Link could hear the smirk in his words. Sidon's lips had brushed against the shell of his ear as he spoke.

His heart slammed harder in his chest. _Holy shit_ , he'd been wrong. He’s been so incredibly wrong. He hadn’t imagined anything. Sidon had absolutely, undoubtedly been coming on to him this whole time. He was a fucking idiot. 

The electricity running through his body jolted, spurring him to yank his hips from Sidon's hands. He spun himself around as best he could to look Sidon in the face.

As soon as he turned, Sidon refitted his hands to Link's hips yet again, fingers drawing slow tiny circles, thumbs smoothing so familiarly over the jut of the bone. His eyes were now dilated wide, the gold of his eyes shrunken down to thin rings, his eyelids low. His expression that of teasing, taunting, his smile wide and devious. 

He'd been so wrong this whole time, so damned blind.

"You… you," oh, so eloquently his tongue finally loosened. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" The words trembled on the way out of his mouth.

Sidon's toothy smile rose higher at the edges and his eyes narrowed further, so devious. 

"What could you possibly be referring to?" His tone was mocking, a lilting tease.

He could have this. It was real. 

Sidon wasn't just being a friendly, handsy Zora. There was no way to deny it now, not with the way Sidon was staring at him, the way he gripped his hips, the way his words made Link shiver. The full realization hit all at once, forcing the want and desire in him into motion. All the want of days and months prior translated into action, he slung his hands around the back of Sidon’s neck, pulled him forward and surged up to connect their lips.

It didn’t feel at all like a first kiss should. It was messy, almost ravenous at the edges. Link pressed in hard, feeling the sharp edges of Sidon's teeth, and whined into Sidon's mouth as he responded back eagerly. Sidon pulled the line of their fronts flush together, hands a vice around his middle. It turned him on more than it should have. They kissed, teeth clicking together and tongues meeting, until Link had to pull back to gasp for air.

"Oh, you are so eager," Sidon chuckled as Link panted to catch his breath. "I should have complimented you long ago it seems."

"’ _Long ago_?’ Why did you wait?" Link managed to whisper. 

"I was waiting for you to decide," Sidon said with a grin.

It made Link's stomach swoop with wanting. He definitely should have done this sooner.

Sidon leaned in again, mouthing down the line of Link's jaw, pressing kisses into the skin under his ear. He could feel the gentle nip of teeth with each kiss. It felt right, so right, why had he waited so long to do this. Sidon's lips felt so perfect against his skin, it made it impossible to think, impossible to do anything but feel the growing heat forming in his gut, impossible to hold back the groan that escaped from between his own teeth.

"So responsive," Sidon murmured into the skin of his throat. "You are lovely." It drove a flush to his cheeks and a whimper from his throat.

He felt more than heard Sidon growl as he abruptly lifted Link up, moving them over to the smaller rock island in the middle of the pond. He was so strong, it took him no effort to grab Link, the man handling affected him much more than he would have guessed, it was all he could do to cling to Sidon's shoulders and let himself be carried. Sidon set Link down on the little patch of dry land putting them on more even ground, and Link instinctively wrapped his legs around Sidon's waist.

Sidon left his neck to bring their mouths back together and captured his lips again. Sidon's hands started roaming as they kissed, creeping under the bottom hem of his tunic, fingers and claws gentle but insistent up and down his back. His hands moved with intent, like he was trying to get under Link's skin, memorize the muscles and tendons, it made Link clench his legs tight around Sidon, and Sidon groaned in response. 

They kissed for what felt like ages. Link's entire awareness focused on tongues and lips and hands and skin and Sidon. Everywhere he touched Sidon's skin was smooth and cool to the touch, and Sidon responded brilliantly, leaning into the touches and making the most wonderful sounds. Link had time to let his hands wander, he followed the contours of Sidon's collar letting his fingers fall between the lines of the metal to feel the strong column of Sidon's throat beneath. He was finally allowed to touch all the places he'd stared at for so long, the muscles at his shoulders, along his jawline, down his chest, and damn it, he was going to touch everything he could reach. He wanted to touch it all, drag his fingernails against every inch of Sidon.

They kissed until Link’s lips were swollen and tender from all the attention. He was so lost in everything, everything felt so damned good, but he was aware enough to know that this was getting to Sidon too, and that almost felt like the best part. His careful hands had gotten less careful, claws catching against his skin in spots, opening up tiny slices that stung. His breathing had gone uneven, his chest heaving deep breaths. And when they parted just long enough to heave in a breath, he could see Sidon’s eyes, pupils blown wide and black with wanting. Seeing just how into this Sidon was made everything better, and Link was harder than he’d ever been in his life.

It was a lot to take in, all the pleasure mixed with the emotional whiplash of telling himself only minutes before that there was no way Sidon was into him, when Sidon had proven him wrong all so quickly. It had Link’s head spinning, feeling like he was coming untethered, tearing apart slow and steady at the seams. 

Then Sidon’s hand was creeping down his front, edging closer to Link’s groin. It made his dick throb, and he couldn’t help but groan in anticipation, clutching his hands against Sidon’s shoulders uselessly. Sidon paused like he’d been interrupted, touch reluctantly softening, and Link whined in response. He pulled back to look Link in the face.

“Can I?” Sidon asked sweetly, tapping his fingertips against Link’s abdomen, eyes focused in on his expression.

“Please, yes,” Link managed, his voice straining.

Sidon’s response was an earnest grin, and he leaned back in to kiss Link again as he smoothed his hand lower. Link’s shirt was still rucked up from Sidon’s wandering hands earlier, and Sidon teased his fingers just under the waistband of Link’s trousers, his palm smooth and perfect against his belly. Sidon didn’t bother to undo his pants, just reangled his palm around to set it flat against the bulge in Link’s trousers. The pressure was perfect, almost too much, and just that one hand engulfed him entirely. The pleasure wound itself tighter, coiling within him and making him groan as Sidon rubbed and squeezed at him. Even through two layers of damp fabric it felt so good, and Sidon’s soft lips against his own, the loose enjoyment spreading through him, everything already was driving him so embarrassingly close to the edge.

The hand that wasn’t on his groin was working at his hip, claw tips poking through the fabric of his trousers. Everywhere they touched felt electric, like lightning was threatening to strike with every connection of skin. Link felt the hum of it as he slid his hands to clutch at the smooth skin of Sidon's jaw, panting into his mouth, too overwhelmed with it all to keep up with the kiss. Sidon kept up pressing at him, winding him tighter, closer. With their mouths disconnected a stream of moans and whines left Link.

It was good, everything was so good. Link could feel the tension building, the tell tale sign that this wouldn't last much longer. He was going to come in his pants now, if Sidon didn't stop. Embarrassment at the realization seized at his throat, he had to force his voice to cooperate.

"Sidon, I can't…" Link tried, it came out barely more than a whimper.

Sidon leaned back, pulling Link with him where his hands still gripped his jaw, he leaned the crest of his snout against Link's forehead and hummed in response. His hand didn't stop moving, dangerously close to pushing Link over the edge, the tension still building.

"You can," he said, voice low. His hand never stopped moving, working Link closer and closer. "But if you want me to stop-"

"No, please don't stop," Link's voice was just a whine.

It took only a few more presses, the rub of Sidon’s palm over the head of Link's dick to peak the tension that had been building in him. Link groaned as it washed over him, his heart slamming against his ribs, his grip on Sidon tightening as he came. Sidon worked him through it, easing the pressure, and placing kisses against the crown of Link's head.

The buildup had been quick, but the come down came even quicker in comparison. The pleasure traded places with embarrassment and self consciousness. The tingling warmth and tension swapped with near mortification. They had barely done anything, Link was still fully dressed in his soaking wet clothes, and he had come in his pants like the horny fool that he apparently was. He wanted to draw in on himself, hiding his head in his hands a groan of chagrin eased out of him.

Sidon seemed to sense it, the inward spiral that was threatening to wash over Link. He pulled Link against himself, one hand running soothingly along Link’s back, the other easing into Link’s palms to pull them away from his face.

“I’m still here,” Sidon said gently. Sidon’s eyes searched his own. He didn’t see the disgust or disdain he expected.

“Sorry,” Link croaked. It took all his willpower to keep eye contact with Sidon.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, truly,” Sidon soothed, his voice was still low. “If anything, I am flattered.”

His fingers were pressing against Link’s neck, carding through the loose hair there. Link let himself relax, and released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He willed himself to press a kiss under the line of Sidon’s jaw.

“You didn’t… Do you want to-” Link’s voice trembled as he spoke the hurried thought, his hands slid down Sidon’s front in offering. It pulled a silent laugh from Sidon, his chest shaking from it.

“No, this was all for you,” Sidon spoke with such confidence, the boldness embarrassed Link again. “I believe we need to discuss things properly before we… move forward.”

The stumble in Sidon’s words was soothing, a hint of reality even as his heart still slammed against his rib cage. He looped his arms around Sidon’s middle, fingers teasing at his gills as he passed over them, and fully returned the embrace Sidon had him in.

\--

Time had passed more quickly than either of them had realized. It was clear that the sun was past it’s zenith and had started to sink into the early afternoon. According to Link’s regimented eating schedule and angrily growling stomach, lunch was long past due.

It took some debate to come to an agreement. Link seemed all too eager to put space between themselves, and Sidon could still catch embarrassment mingled in with Link’s scent. Sidon didn’t want to leave Link alone while they still hadn’t settled…. this. But Link insisted he needed dry clothes, and Sidon would do a much quicker job of catching fish for their lunch if Link left him to the job.

Sidon saw the shake in Link’s hands and the all over tremble in his limbs as he walked the long way around and up the hill to his house. He worked quickly, and gathered an armful of fish for lunch and then walked the same path as he would now struggle to climb the cliff with said armful of fish.

Sidon saw him as soon as he’d set foot on the bridge. It took a lot of effort to fight the urge to run across the bridge and sweep Link into his arms. Sidon sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

He’s dressed in the red and blue tunic he wore so often, his hair ruffled, half wet and half dry. Hunched in on himself with his elbows resting on his knees, sitting against the base of the tree near the cookpot, he looked so small, and defeated already. Link saw Sidon and straightened himself up in response, a half hearted smile on his face.

It stung a bit, it wasn’t the reaction he was exactly hoping for after he’d finally gotten to lay hands on Link, but he steadied himself. He knew this wasn’t a conversation for empty stomachs.

Link cooked them lunch in that effortless way of his, a true smile on his face as he cooked the fresh fish with salt and herbs from his pantry. They ate in silence, but Sidon watched Link the entire time. He watched the tension drain from his shoulders with each bite, and it made him hopeful that this could still be salvaged. 

Even across the still smoldering fire, Sidon could smell the anxiety building in Link as he heaved a deep breath.

“So…” Link seemed to be struggling with words. He met Sidon’s eyes briefly, then looked down just as quickly.

Sidon waited, hoping Link would continue. He watched Link swallow, the anxiety and stress swelling into the air again. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“I sincerely apologize if that was-, if what I did was too much. I didn’t intend to overwhelm you like that.”

“No, that wasn’t it,” Link spoke softly, a red blush rising to his cheeks. “I, uh, just embarrassed myself… it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t overwhelming, or too much.”

Link swallowed, opened his mouth and closed it again like he still had things to say, he just needed to coax them out. Sidon smiled at him and Link swallowed again.

“It honestly was probably the best thing to ever happen to me, I just let my mind get the best of me.” Link said, his face a beautiful shade of pink. “We should, uh, definitely try that again, sometime.”

Link was fidgeting as he spoke, plucking blades of grass and tossing them aside. Sidon gently grabbed the hand closest to him, smoothing his thumb against Link’s palm. Link finally looked him in the eye again, he looked lovely, pink-faced and open.

“I am relieved. I worried I had pushed too far.” Sidon replied, he could sense Link’s stress was diminishing finally. “I meant everything I said. I do think you are gorgeous, and I have cared for you for a long time.”

He felt Link tense slightly, squeezing the hand holding his own.

“How long?” Link’s eyes were bright, curious.

“Nearly since we first met, certainly after you freed Ruta.”

Sidon squeezed Link’s hand in reply. He could feel his pulse thundering under his skin, the tiny hand so warm in his own.

“It’s about the same for me, probably from the first day we met,” Link smiled up at him. Happiness and calm exuded from Link now. It was reassuring.

“I felt indebted to you, after all you did for my people. I felt it would be selfish to want you as well. Certain, ah-, signs made me believe you felt the same, but I wanted you to make that decision on your own,” Sidon worded his thoughts carefully, but a smirk pulled at his face. “Though I did do some prodding along the way.”

“ _Some prodding_? Bullshit,” Link’s snark was back in full force, the clearest sign that he felt comfortable now. “You have been relentless this entire week.”

“I wanted you to make your decision more quickly. I was only trying to help.” Sidon’s smirk bloomed into a full grin.

Link looked fierce, more like himself now than the hunched up Hylian he had seen before lunch. It was good.

“You’re a tease is what you are,” Link pulled firmly against Sidon’s grip, tugging him closer. 

Sidon ended up scooting around the cookpot, taking Link’s spot against the tree, bringing Link into the hollow of his body and putting Link’s back to his chest. Link leaned his full weight against him, and Sidon dragged his fingers again and again up and down Link’s arms and shoulders. It was familiar, comfortable, and Link smelled wonderful so close, and so full of happy emotions.

“I think me being ‘a tease’ was necessary,” Sidon broke their comfortable silence. “You seemed rather unwilling to make the first move.”

Link pressed back against Sidon, tilting his head up so Sidon could just barely see his eyes.

“Excuse me for not being so forward with the crowned prince of the Zora,” his voice was bright and taunting. “It felt inappropriate…”

“Inappropriate? How so?”

"Inappropriate, as the Zora Prince could have anyone he wanted, and why should I be so bold to assume that would be me," Link said with no hint of untruthfulness about him.

It carved an ache into his chest that Link could ever imagine himself unworthy. 

“Well I do hope I have been clear now, I have chosen _you_. You don’t have to assume anything.”

Link hummed in response and leaned himself back heavily against Sidon. 

They stayed there for a long while enjoying the shade of the tree they leaned against, the gentle breeze, and each other’s company. Sidon kept on petting any area he could reach of Link, touching his skin, and running his fingers through his loose hair. He felt Link relaxing in his grip, his breaths becoming deep and even, and then finally his limbs went slack as Link fell into sleep.

He hated to let Link sleep away their last day together, but he also felt so honored that Link felt so comfortable with him. Sidon decided to let him sleep just a little longer, so he could selfishly enjoy Link’s presence.

Sidon was so pleased that his efforts had finally gotten Link to do something about the feelings that Sidon had been aware of for so long. It had definitely taken more prodding than he had expected, but it had all been worthwhile. He felt content knowing things could only get better from here. Link still had a lot he needed to accomplish in his journey, but he wouldn’t need to feel like he was going alone. Link would have support from Sidon, in more ways than just their former friendship, and he hoped that would bolster Link in his endeavors.

It seemed surreal that the fate of Hyrule rested on the tiny body huddled against his own, and unfair in the same sense that no being should have such pressure placed upon them. It made Sidon all the more grateful that he could offer help to Link in any way that he needed.

He let Link sleep for just about an hour, before he couldn’t stand to let their day be lost any further. He nudged Link gently, and whispered to him.

“You can’t sleep the whole day away,” he pressed a kiss to the crown of Link’s head.

“But you’re so comfortable,” Link murmured, still half asleep.

It made Sidon laugh, and the bouncing of his laughter finally woke Link fully.

Link roused, and adorably stretched his whole body for a moment, then suggested they climb one of the shorter peaks of the Ebon Mountain to the south. They could make the short walk there and back while it was still daylight, and they could see the start of the ocean in the Kitano Bay.

They needn’t walk far. Link’s house was already about halfway up the small mountain, and the shorter peaks were no great distance away in comparison to the trek they’d made just days before up the Dueling Peaks. The weather was still pleasant with great fluffy clouds offering them shade, and the salty ocean breeze rising over the mountain top cooling them along the way.

Link seemed so at ease now. He smiled up at Sidon earnestly as they walked, and the calm emotions that rose off of Link couldn’t be drowned out even on the ocean breeze. 

They sat on the grassy peak and talked and watched the sun drift closer to the horizon and the light glimmer on the distant waves. It was peaceful, and exactly how Sidon had hoped their day would end. Link sat close, their sides pressed against each other and Sidon gripped one of Link’s hands in his own. They soaked in each other’s presence and ignored the bittersweet thoughts that skirted the edges of their minds, that this soon would be over.

They stayed until the sun tinged the sky pink and orange, just approaching the line of the ocean. They needed the last bit of light to make it back to Link’s house before full darkness overtook them, so they set off back down the mountain, and used some of the light of the fireflies along the way to guide them back.

Link prepared them dinner, and again they ate at the tiny table in Link’s house. This time Link didn’t shy away when Sidon stretched his hand across the table to hold Link’s. Though Link’s face did turn pink, he soothed his own fingers against Sidon’s hands. Link smelled divine, relaxed and happy and warm. They talked, and laughed, and took the time just to be present.

Neither of them spoke of tomorrow, just enjoyed the night while they still had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to finish. I had a block in the middle of writing this chapter.
> 
> I have a large portion of the final chapter done, but it may be some time again before I can finish this beast.
> 
> I at least finally earned that mature rating.


	5. If I fall I'll tuck and roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really definitely meant for this to be the last chapter, but it became so huge, I needed to split it. Enjoy~

Goodbyes had never been painful before this. This goodbye was different.

He didn’t want Sidon to leave. Link’s selfish mind frantically clawed to find ways to make Sidon stay, but as best he could, he forced that beast into the recesses of his mind. He had already told himself he would not hold the prince hostage, and he knew that had to stay true. Sidon needed to return home, needed to be with his people, and Link had things he needed to do as well. He still had so many things he needed to do.

He had offered to cook Sidon breakfast before he departed, and Sidon had graciously agreed, giving them just the smallest extra bit of time to spend with each other. They ate with their feet dangled into the shallows of the pond behind Link’s house. The world fell quiet around them as Link strained to memorize Sidon’s voice and his laughter, nothing felt more important at that moment. 

Their meal was short lived, and he knew Sidon couldn’t dawdle much longer if he intended to reach the domain on schedule. Link did offer to walk the short trek to the Fir River with Sidon, he pretended it wasn’t for his own sake, but to keep the bokos that hid in the woods at bay so that Sidon wouldn’t have to do any more fighting than was necessary.

They walked hand in hand down the path out of Hateno, past the woods and Camphor Pond, and Link tried to memorize the feel of his hand in Sidon’s.

They reached the smoothly flowing waters of the Fir River and finally the words that Link had restrained for the past two days were allowed to be said. The bittersweet feelings didn’t need to be held back any longer.

“I hate that you have to leave,” Link tried to keep his voice even, it wavered despite his efforts. 

“As do I, but we needn’t be apart long,” Sison said warmly as he scooped Link into a hug. He had to stoop so low to properly embrace Link that he was practically kneeling. It looked comical, and Link would have laughed if not for his already sour mood. 

Sidon’s arms were a comforting vice around him. He never wanted to let go.

“You must visit the domain. I know I have said it so many times, but you are always welcome, and I will drop everything to see you whenever you can stop by,” Sidon’s voice was soothing.

Guilt squeezed at Link’s chest. He couldn’t respond, so he just squeezed back tighter at Sidon’s embrace.

“I’ll miss you,” his voice sounded pitiful to his own ears. 

He loosened his grip so he could rear back. He nudged his nose against the underside of Sidon’s crest then slotted their lips together. They fit so well against each other, two missized puzzle pieces that still managed to line up in all the right places. The kiss was chaste, but Link tried to pour into all the things he couldn’t make himself say.

_Please, don’t leave. I should have asked you to my bed last night. I already miss you so much that it hurts._

Sidon broke their kiss and leaned his head against Link’s.

“Don’t be so sad, love,” Link’s heart fluttered at that word. “I know you have so much to accomplish, but I am sincere, you are welcome any time. You’ve been blessed with your means of travel, please don’t hesitate to use it, even if you can only stay for a moment.”

Sidon nodded towards the ever-present Sheikah slate on his hip as he spoke. It made Link’s chest ache, reminding him more of his responsibilities rather than the freedom it afforded him.

Link squeezed Sidon once more, then released his embrace. He took a step back away from Sidon, and got a last good look at him before he spoke, trying to burn the image of this beautiful Zora into his mind. He tried to tuck away the sadness for a few moments longer.

“I will see you soon. Please make it home safely,” Link said with a soft smile. 

“I will indeed!” Sidon flashed his signature smile and fist pump. “And good luck on your journey as well, Link!”

Link restrained the eye roll, but couldn’t stop the smirk that appeared on his face as he watched Sidon backflip into the river, give one final dramatic full arm wave, and then propel himself away. He waved back even after the beautiful blur of red had disappeared around the curve of the river.

His heart sank as he turned to take the short walk back to his home. It was a short walk, but it was long enough to let the hollowness of being alone again wash over him. He’d been with Sidon for only a few days, but he had grown so used to the warmth of his company. So suddenly it felt like a hole had been carved out of him, a Sidon sized opening in his gut that had been hollowed out and could only be filled with his presence.

 _Selfish_ , his mind scolded. 

Hyrule needed him. Zelda needed him. Sidon would have to wait, just a little longer. He felt as if he had already given him too much, the guilt of five days away from his duty already beginning to eat him alive. He had to return to his work immediately. He couldn’t make Zelda wait any longer.

He returned home, shoved his scattered clothes and boots back into his pack, and dressed himself in his Voe armor. The armor felt heavy and clumsy after so many days of being dressed in just traveling clothes. He let his eyes wander over his home one last time, and felt his heart jolt as his eyes fell on a folded paper with Link’s name scrawled in Sidon’s handwriting resting on his kitchen table.

He held his breath as he decided, then huffed out a shaky breath and snatched the paper away to tuck it into his pack. He stepped out his front door and closed it behind him with a sigh. Link pulled the slate from his hip, tapped the Vah Naboris travel gate, and then dissolved into motes of light to be whisked across Hyrule in an instant.

\---

Sidon returned home without rush. He journeyed by the rivers and it would take him two days to return home, even factoring in that the whole way up the Hylia River and into the domain would be up stream. He would easily travel by day, and find a safe sleeping place for the sixth night, and arrive at the domain on the night of the seventh day.

It eased the sadness of leaving Link behind to stretch his muscles again. Swimming against the current made him exert himself, and he slept well despite sleeping in the wilds alone for the first time. Though Sidon knew he would not be alone for long, just tomorrow he would be rejoined with his people, and he hoped it would not be long before he would rejoin with Link as well.

He arrived home earlier on the seventh day than he had expected. He felt a pang of guilt, and wondered if he could have spent just a few more hours with Link.

King Dorephan greetled him warmly, and insisted that Sidon should tell him all about his travels, where he had been, who he had seen. He kept his tales truthful, but fully proper concerning princely behavior. To be fair, most of his journey he could retell with limited redactions, but Sidon would swear he saw his father barely controlling a smirk as he recalled details of his adventures. 

Sidon easily slipped back into his duties without faltering. He missed Link dearly, but there was much to be done and plenty to keep him busy. He patrolled the domain, trained with his guards, monitored Vah Ruta, met with his dignitaries, helped organize the year’s Champion Festival in honor of his dear sister, and counseled his people. He did all that was required of him with fervor and grace, and wondered within him nearly every waking moment how Link was.

-

Days passed, and he hoped Link was well. Surely he would visit, any day now. It had been nearly a week since Sidon had left him. Link would make time soon to come see the domain, to see him again.

Sidon waited the full week to send his first letter to Link. He didn’t want to seem clingy, he told himself, and a week was a long enough wait to not seem desperate, and he really hoped that was true. His letter was brief, he told of his trip home, the current goings on of the domain, and how he missed him. 

Sidon had gone much longer than a week without seeing Link in the past. He knew Link’s travels led him all over Hyrule, and that often didn’t leave him the spare time to visit the domain. But now, as the days stretched past and Link did not return, it ached a bit more each day, and it ached differently from their past time apart. 

Sidon didn’t want to deter Link from his journey, so he kept the depth of that ache from his letter. He ended the letter simply wishing Link well, and asking him to please visit soon. He sealed the letter with the royal crest, then passed it onto his couriers for delivery.

\---

_Why won’t this stupid fucking thing die! I must have tried twenty times to kill this damned blight._

Link tried to gather himself as he sat on the ledge of the lookout post, facing away from Naboris and looking over the Gerudo desert. He could still hear the distant crackling of electricity as the divine beast stomped her way through the sands. He drank a hearty elixir with a grimace and watched his wounds stitch themselves closed. His fingers had brushed Sidon’s still sealed letter in his pack as he had retrieved the elixir, and it had rushed guilt through his bloodstream to add to the anger and frustration he already felt. He tamped down the swirl of emotions that threatened to spill over within him, and shoved the paper deeper within his bag. He needed to focus.

_This isn’t working. I have to be doing something wrong. What am I doing wrong?_

He threw his head into his hands, and his memory of saving Zelda at the bazaar flashed before his eyes. He has used the Master Sword, _his sword_ , to save her. Maybe that was what he was missing.

\---

Days turned to weeks, time flew by. The Champion Festival was celebrated. It was a marvelous commemoration, and Sidon hoped dearly that Link would be in attendance. He had the royal couriers ensure an invitation had been sent directly to Link’s home. Surely he would visit, for the festival of course. Link would be there, and it would be a splendid celebration.

Sidon attended the festival with a hollowness inside him. It truly was a splendid celebration, from the decorations, the dancers, the storytellers, and the banquet that he had all helped arrange. His people all smiled at him, thanked him for putting together the best festival they had in many years. But it felt lacking without Link in attendance, and he drank a bit more of the festival wine than was strictly necessary to drown out his sorrow.

After the festival he sent Link another letter. He told him all about the festival, all the details he planned and put into motion. He told Link how sad he was that he couldn’t be in attendance, but there would always be another festival next year, and Link must assuredly attend it then. He wrote about how he missed Link dearly, and he hoped that he would find time to visit soon.

\---

Link stumbled back from the sword, pulling a hard breath from between his clenched teeth. His hands and forearms burned like he had dipped them into a campfire. His strength felt wholly drained, like the damned sword had pulled his life force out right through his fingertips. 

He clenched his teeth harder as the Great Deku tree scolded him. His jaw ached and his arms throbbed in pain as he stared at the sword, only barely hearing the words of the ancient tree. He felt his energy come back to him slightly as he stood there, but rage coursed through him. 

He had tried this once before just a few weeks ago with exactly the same result. Why had he expected anything different to happen? This was supposed to be his Goddess damned sword. It _was_ his sword before he fell. Why could he not draw it now? Why was he so weak? How could Sidon care for someone so weak?

\---

Weeks passed and became months, and the seasons changed alongside the progression of time. Warm, blustery fall fell away into a biting winter chill, and large portions of the Zora River entirely iced over. Sidon would not be able to travel from the domain for some time. He hoped that meant that Link would come to him soon. Link would know that Sidon would be unable to leave the domain, and he would visit.

But Link didn’t come. As the days bled by, and it grew colder and colder, and Sidon’s heart ached just a bit more each day. 

Had he pushed too hard? He’d done something to drive Link away it seemed. He sent another letter to Link. In this letter he described the change of the season, the frozen stretches of the Zora River that would keep all the Zora trapped within the domain for months. Sidon made it clear that he would be unable to leave, and he dearly wished Link would come to him since he would be unable to go see him. He asked if he had done something wrong, or if he had upset Link in any way, and offered to make amends if Link would just be willing to visit, or send a letter in return.

Hope died a little more each day. The ache of winter eased into the gentle warmth of spring and Sidon still had not seen or heard from Link. The Zora River had thawed, and he considered going to see Link himself, but the timing was not right. Father was worried about the squabbles of the elders. They argued over trade routes, ceremonial artifacts, who should be assigned to watch over Vah Ruta, numerous quarrels that seemed all unending and unnecessary, and not worth keeping Sidon trapped in the domain when he so badly wanted to go seek out Link. He would not be able to leave for some time still. He sent another letter encouraging Link to visit.

As time drew further on, and he still had no sign of Link, he became more worried that something had gone wrong. Link had been hurt, or worse, and that was why he couldn’t come to the domain. If Link were hurt somewhere, he could be literally anywhere within Hyrule, on Death Mountain, in the Gerudo Desert, high on Hebra Mountain, all places that were near impossible for any Zora to reach. All places that Sidon could not go, and could not offer help to Link even if he knew where Link was. Nevertheless, he asked his guards that patrolled the far reaches of the domain to keep an eye out for Link, and to inform him immediately if the hero was spotted.

Sidon tried not to let that train of thought worry him. Link was a capable warrior. There should be no reason for him to be stranded in the wilderness. Yet that only made the ache worse, that Link was not forced into being unable to visit the domain, but that he was choosing to stay out of the domain. That stung whenever it crossed Sidon’s mind, and he tried to keep it out as best he could while hoping that it was not the truth. He sent a letter asking Link just to please stay safe, be cautious in his journey.

Sidon tried to keep himself busy, and thrust himself more than ever into his duties to keep his mind off of Link.

Link.

Gorgeous, tiny, strong, lovely Link, who he had not seen in so very long.

He shut himself into the palace and busied himself with paperwork. In his own chambers he had plenty to work on, meals were brought to him whenever he requested, so he saw no real reason to leave. He would write up the statutes for the new trade routes he wanted to implement. He would double down and dig deeper into his studies that he had been neglecting. He would work away nights and days buried in papers, scrolls, ink, and flickering candle light. He locked himself into his room and hoped that an occupied mind would put him at peace, and give him just a moment where his entire being didn’t ache for missing LInk.

It took Bazz persistently requesting Sidon’s presence on patrols to reluctantly drag Sidon from his chambers. He didn’t understand why he was being dragged so far out of the domain until they had reached Luto’s Crossing. His chest squeezed in gratefulness as Bazz led him out to onto the bridge and he saw the new addition in the sky. A brilliant red beam, shining from the north, pointed at Hyrule castle just the same as Vah Ruta and Vah Medoh had done for some time now. 

\---

He couldn’t defeat the Thunderblight after so many tries, he couldn’t draw the Master Sword, but this at least felt like some progress. 

Link had slain the Fireblight, Daruk’s spirit appeared to him and given him a new power, and he finally felt a sense of accomplishment within him after so long of feeling like a failure. A weight felt like it had been lifted from his chest.

He felt different now, and something inside him pulled at him, wanted him to return to the Lost Woods again. Maybe he was ready to draw the sword now. He wouldn’t know if he didn’t try.

\---

Three streaks of light honed in on the castle meant Link was at work.The Goron’s divine beast had been tamed. Even if Link wasn’t coming to see Sidon, he was still out there, still progressing in his journey. Tears welled in Sidon’s eyes and his voice shook as he dismissed Bazz. 

Sidon stayed out late that night leaned against the railing of the bridge to watch the new crimson light pulse through the sky. Sidon wouldn’t say that in the moment he felt happy, but hopeful might suffice. Link had found the strength to release another divine beast from evil’s clutches. Sidon hoped his strength would continue, whether or not Link had the strength to return to the domain as well.

He penned another letter congratulating Link on his work, and asking him to please, please make time to come to the domain.

\---

Link was exhausted, sweaty and sore, and still weighed down by the bulky Flamebreaker armor. He chugged a hearty elixir as he touched down on the Keo Ruug Shrine because he knew he would need his full strength. He quickly stripped out of the oversized armor and changed into his Hylian traveling gear more for comfort than anything. 

He couldn't say what exactly told him that now was the time for him to attempt to draw the Master Sword again, but he would be foolish to deny the immense calling he felt. _Something_ was telling him to try, and he felt inclined to trust that something, whatever it may be. 

His hands trembled as he set his palms to the hilt of the great sword. He steadied himself with a deep breath as he wrapped his fingers around the grip. He closed his eyes to block out the curious staring masks of the many Koroks who approached, took a deep stance, and began to pull.

The sword fought him, but he fought harder. It quivered in his grasp as if it wished to stay buried still, but he pulled with all his strength. He felt it draining his energy again, just as it had done before, but finally it loosened. Bit by bit, he felt the sword break free. Each jolt surprised him, tired him out just a bit more, but finally it tore loose. 

In near disbelief he fully slid the sword out from the pedestal. He held it out, testing the weight and balance of a sword that seemed nearly as long as he was tall. In triumph, he took just the barest moment to thank the Goddess, then raised it high above him in a show of victory.

A vision washed over him. He saw Zelda bringing the damaged sword here, stowing it in the pedestal herself, and the Great Deku Tree explained what it had seen 100 years ago. 

Inspired and still trembling, he swung the sword through a familiar practice form, more muscle memory than conscious thought. It felt right, like the sword had always been what he was meant to wield. 

_Fucking finally._

Several Koroks together approached and offered him the scabbard for the sword. He nearly collapsed as he sat down on the pedestal to accept it. The adrenaline was finally wearing off and he felt like he would pass out if he stood any longer. Sweaty, covered in ash, and shaking like a leaf, Link laughed wildly as he fully laid down on the sacred pedestal. He finally had this damned sword.

He remembered the letter he still had in his pack, still sealed after all this time. It felt like it was finally time to open it, like he had finally earned the right to see what Sidon had written for him. He dug lazily in his pack, still lying flat on his back surrounded by curious Koroks, and his fingers easily found the now creased and crumpled letter at the bottom of his bag. He frowned as his fingers smeared black sooty spots on the paper. He wiped his hands against his pants before he pried open the letter. His hands shook as he held the tattered paper above his head to read it. 

Without an ounce of shame in his body, Link slept right there in the middle of the forest floor of the Lost Woods, sweaty and disgusting, Koroks cuddled against him on all sides, the letter clutched to his chest, and tear tracks cut cleanly through the soot on his face. 

\---

Time progressed on, but Sidon didn’t trap himself away as he had done before. He kept up with his duties in full, now with a renewed sense of hopefulness inside of him. He’d hoped that Link would feel some sense of relief from his new progress. Relief that might also remind him that he’s allowed time away from his journey. Sidon had been so sure his time with Link had instilled in him that he couldn’t nor shouldn’t work himself to death. He hoped still that any day he would see the gleam of light from the shrine that foretold Link’s arrival, or even Link himself walking the long stone walkway into the front of the domain. 

Sidon had gained such excitement when the third Divine Beast beam had appeared in the sky. He tried his best not to get his hopes up that Link would come strolling through the domain at any moment, but he couldn’t help himself. It still disappointed him that Link did not appear. He had stopped spending nights crying over it long ago, but it almost felt worse to have the dull sadness a constant presence rather than working through the emotion in quick bursts.

Still, he visited Luto’s Crossing nearly every day to check the sky, hoping that it would be the day that the fourth and final targeting beam would appear. At least then he would have another indicator that Link had finally beaten the challenge that he had struggled so fiercely with. Each day, he tried not to let himself be disappointed when only three beams resided in the sky.

He also tried so hard not to let his emotions veer towards anger. It felt like it would be so easy to be angry at Link. Angry that he refused to see Sidon from either cowardice or indifference, angry that he hadn’t written a single letter, angry that he could open himself emotionally to Sidon and then just vanish. But anger didn’t suit him, Sidon couldn’t stay angry for more than a moment. All it took was remembering the anguish and burden that Link felt in his journey, and any anger that spiked in him would turn to empathy and longing instead. He couldn’t be angry when he knew how heavily this burden bore down on Link.

He couldn’t be angry at the one he _loved_. 

He wrote another letter to Link and told him that he loved him.

\---

Link finally took Sidon’s advice and returned to his home in Hateno. He felt the best thing he could do for himself before he attempted to fight the Thunderblight again would be to actually relax and get a full night of sleep in his own home. He regretted the decision as soon as he opened the door.

Mail was not commonplace, so much so that Link had neither a mailbox nor a letter slot with which to receive mail, but it seemed he needed one or the other. Several letters had been shoved under the gap at the bottom of his door and now lay scattered at his feet. He counted six letters all the same stationary with Link’s name written in Sidon’s scrawling penmanship, and one very neat blue letter with Link’s name drawn in beautiful calligraphic letters.

Link fell to his knees as his breath left him. 

He was such an asshole.

He gingerly grabbed each letter like they were something very precious and fragile and stacked them neatly. He didn’t want them wrinkled and crumpled like the very first that he had let deteriorate in the depths of his pack. He set the stack gently on his table, then seated himself and stared at them dumbly. He ran his fingers along the crisp edges, thumbed over the wax seals, and breathed out a shaky breath. He laid them out, one by one in a row and just looked at them, a pool of guilt roiling in his gut.

He looked them over front and back, and they had no dates on the outside. He had no way to tell in which order they’d been written or delivered. He hesitated to open them, wishing he could read them in the proper order, but hesitation would do him no good now. There was no way to know but to open them.

He opened the blue letter first. It was an invitation to the Champion Festival. It had a date written on the inside of when the festival would take place, and Link’s heart dropped when he realized that it had long since passed. He suddenly didn’t want to open any of the others, but that felt disrespectful, even more disrespectful than leaving them to lie on the floor for so long. The very least he owed Sidon was to read them, even if he was so late in the endeavor.

He chose another at random, and popped the royal seal apart. It was a full written page of Sidon’s tight and messy script. His eyes skimmed the page all at once, and his sight caught on the very last line. It stood separate from the other dense paragraphs, and was followed only by Sidon’s signature.

_I love you so dearly, Link._

His chest seized in panic. Tears welled in his eyes, and he flipped the page over so that he wouldn’t see the words again. They hadn’t said that. They hadn’t called whatever tenuous relationship that they had just barely created together ‘love’. But Sidon loved him? And he hadn’t seen him in, oh Goddess, five months. 

_Fuck._

He was the worst. He was the absolute worst. He was the biggest asshole that had ever existed. He hadn’t realized it had been that long, he had been so focused on his bullshit Hero’s journey, on saving fucking Hyrule and Zelda, that he hadn’t even set foot in Zora’s Domain in over five months.

Sidon didn’t deserve that.

Link flipped the page back over and read that one line again and again. He sat at his table in disbelief and felt the tears spill over. He carefully read the entirety of that letter, and the next, and the next until he had opened all of them, and pieced their timeline together by Sidon's details and the severity of his pleading. He read them all so many times, and drank in Sidon's words and sincerity, and didn’t stop reading them until he could no longer see straight.

He finally crawled up the loft to his bed. He had no more tears to give, but as he laid in his bed the guilt and anger and self-hatred bothered him long into the night anyways. He would be in no state to fight the Thunderblight tomorrow. He would need a whole extra day to recover from the puffy eyes, headache, and dehydration that would be sure to be present tomorrow, another day he could very well spend wallowing too.

Link slept fitfully, and woke with the pounding headache he had been expecting. He knew he just needed to accomplish one goal today, then actually get some decent rest, and he would face the Thunderblight the next day. He had to send a letter back to Sidon. He wrote the saddest excuse for a letter on a loose sheet of paper that he wasn’t even sure where he had acquired it from. He sealed it with wax from one of his candles and his thumb for lack of actually owning a seal. 

He transported himself to the shrine closest to the Dueling Peaks stable and offered Beedle a gleaming gold rupee if he promised to get this letter into the hands of any Zora he could find close to the domain. He felt a huge sense of relief as he watched Beedle hurry off west with Link’s letter tucked in his pack. He was too much of a coward to see Sidon in person, but the least he owed Sidon was to let him know that he was okay, and he was thinking of him.

\---

Sidon was startled out of his sleep by a knock at his chamber door. It took him a few moments to get up and find his footing, and he was surprised to meet Rivan at his door, and his pulse quickened in response. The guards so rarely disturbed him after he had retired for the night, if Rivan was coming to him now something must be terribly wrong.

“Sir, I apologize for troubling you at the late hour. A traveling merchant bade me deliver this to you as soon as was possible. I brought it to you straight away,” Rivan said quickly. 

He held out a folded piece of paper for Sidon to take. If this was urgent matters he might need to send Rivan to fetch the other guards, Sidon popped the crude wax seal to read the letter at once. His hands began to shake as he took in the words.

“Thank you, Rivan. You are dismissed,” Sidon said softly.

Rivan gave a slight bow, then turned to leave.

It was hard to command his legs to move. It took an immense amount of effort to reach his work desk, where he collapsed into his chair and slung his elbows onto the table top to steady himself. He read the letter again, just a few short lines in messy block lettering.

_Sidon,_

_I am so sorry. I really didn’t realize how long I had been away. There hasn’t been a single day that I haven’t thought of you._

_I need to do a few more things, then I swear I will be there. I will come straight to the domain as soon as I can._

_I love you too._

_Link_

Sidon felt so many emotions at once. Relief, gratefulness, and excitement washed over him, and it made laughter bubble up in his throat. He let himself slump back in his chair to take it all in, and reread the letter a few more times.

Link was okay, that was nearly the most important part of the few short lines. Link was still out there, still alive, not dead or incapacitated as he had feared. He was still working towards what he needed to accomplish as Hyrule’s hero.

The last line struck Sidon the hardest. 

After so long it had felt like he would never receive a response to any of the letters, and he certainly hadn’t expected a response to that admission he’d written so recently. He’d only realized he loved Link just days ago. It wasn’t something they had discussed all those months ago. It warmed him that Link felt the same as he did. It made all the ache and pain he had felt missing Link had at least been worthwhile.

\---

The Thunderblight was too fast for him. It moved like it too was able to control the stream of time, moving almost faster than his eyes could track. It shocked him into dropping his shield, he fell to his knees, and it delivered a fatal blow against his back.

Again. The Thunderblight was _so_ incredibly fast. His sweat slicked his hands and made his grip falter on the newly acquired Master Sword. The blight’s hooked weapon wrenched the legendary sword from his grasp. It slammed his limp body against the side of Vah Naboris.

Again. He finally saw the pattern in the blight’s attacks. He could dodge one strike, then slip himself into the slowed flow of time, and lunge while it was unprepared. One step forward. The slash of the blight’s blade that freed his organs from his abdomen barely registered over the thrill of progress.

Again. Breathe. Find the opening, dodge, feel time slow in his control, strike. Finally, he connected the Master Sword with it’s disgusting flesh. The Thunderblight reared back with a scream. 

The sword hummed in his hands, like it knew this was it’s chance. This _was_ his chance. He saw his opening, swung the blade, and separated the blight’s head from it’s neck in one clean motion. It gurgled hideously, attempting to scream despite the loss of most of it's vocal chords. It's skin bubbled and oozed, the malice beginning to escape it's damaged vessel, and finally it burst in a bright pink orb and was no more.

_Finally._

He had done it. The fight was over. The relief of it slowed his racing heart beat. 

Urbosa appeared, congratulated him, and offered Link her power. In just a moment, Link was transported to the front gates of Gerudo Town. It was really over. No more Divine Beast stomping through the desert, it was quiet all around him except for the buzz of nightlife he could hear through the town gate.

His hands were steady as he pulled the Sheikah Slate from his hip, and transported himself away for another night of sleep in his own bed. He had earned it.

\---

This time, Bazz didn’t have to drag Sidon out to see the new addition to the sky. 

By habit, Sidon visited Luto’s Crossing daily as it comforted him to see the evidence of Link’s work. Today had given no signs that anything had changed until he reached the bridge. It was so very far away, but even across the breadth of Hyrule, Sidon could see that Vah Naboris had now targeted onto the castle too. Four beams all shone to the same point, honed in on the malice and evil that resided within the castle walls.

Sidon felt an immense sense of pride well up within him. Link had accomplished that which had plagued him for so long. He’d now freed all four Divine Beasts, a goal which only Link had ever been capable of achieving. 

But only one task followed this already monumental achievement. Link had to destroy the source of the evil itself now. He would have to face Ganon. It sent a spike of adrenaline through Sidon to imagine Link finally going to fight the calamity. He knew Link was powerful, but the calamity had nearly destroyed all of Hyrule one hundred years ago. He hoped Link was truly ready.

Sidon wondered how soon Link would head out to face his fate. Did he have time to get another letter to Link before he left? He wished desperately that he had some way to quickly communicate with Link. A letter might take days to reach Link, and he could have already headed off the battle before it arrived. The idea had him scrambling off the bridge to hurry back to the domain. He would write his letter tonight offering congratulations, and encouragement to Link, and of course asking him to come here as soon as he could.

\---

Link figured, 'What better time than the present?'

With just one night’s sleep after he had fought the Thunderblight, he set off immediately to approach the castle.

He had tried long ago to get close to the castle and had been turned back quickly when the surprising number of active guardians spotted him and singed his armor and hair. He had avoided the castle grounds out of fear since then, but now he had no choice. He no longer had the luxury of avoiding the castle, he would have to find a way in.

His skills had improved, he was stealthier and stronger. The guardians that he could not sneak past were easily destroyed with the Master Sword. The sword appeared to be gleaming with delight in his hands as he hacked apart the deadly machines.

He found a shield painted with the red and blue Hyrule royal crest in the castle lockup that seemed made for him, just as the legendary sword was. The shield didn’t hum in his grasp as the sword did, but in his grasp it felt feather light and like the shape of it had been made with only him in mind. A better shield wouldn’t hurt his chances in this fight, so he carried it on as he continued.

As he snuck through the castle, he collected powerful weapons, slayed the beasts that prowled the halls, and found the crumbled remains of Zelda’s study. Another memory returned to him on the parapet between Zelda’s study and bedroom. He watched the king of his memories berate Zelda before him while he knelt silently, unable to defend his charge. The memory stirred anger within him, fueling his determination to save Zelda.

Link reached the sanctum of the castle and knew there was no turning back. He would finally do what he had been working towards since he had awoken in the Shrine of Resurrection. He knelt on the warm stone to check his armor, restock his quiver, and steady his racing heart. Despite the fear, and the adrenaline that coursed through him, he felt ready to finally do this. To save Zelda, to free Hyrule from the demon that has plagued it for too many years, to free himself of his damned fate, to be able to return to Sidon without the fate of the world pressing down upon him.

\---

A massive earthquake shook through Zora’s Domain. Since Link had calmed Vah Rudania to the north, the Zora had not felt any earthquakes. This earthquake felt different from Death Mountain’s rumblings, this shook the domain all and once and aftershocks continued afterwards.

Sidon was ready to dismiss the earthquakes after the aftershocks began to dwindle, but then the firing of Vah Ruta could not be ignored. The red targeting beam was replaced with a crackling beam of blue and white energy that fired off towards Hyrule castle with a nearly deafening crack. Then Vah Ruta fell silent, the ground tremored again, and dread poured down Sidon’s spine like a current.

A feeling of suffocation fell over the land. The air that had been breezy and light earlier that morning felt like it had grown stagnant, hot, and oppressive and it prickled uncomfortably across Sidon's skin. Something incredible was happening to the land, and Sidon knew at once that Link had begun the battle with the Calamity.

The domain became a madhouse. Sidon barked orders to his people. Civilians were to seek cover immediately in the palace or elsewhere, his guards needed to be on high alert, don their best gear and weapons, and prepare for the worst. He ordered that no one leave the domain and set off at a sprint towards Luto’s Crossing.

The bridge was their best vantage point to Hyrule Castle within the domain, and even from there Sidon could not tell what was happening. The beams of the Divine Beast’s had all vanished as Ruta’s had done, and the raging black swirl of malice that usually circled the castle appeared to have evaporated, little else seemed changed except for the ominous pressure that had fallen over the land. Sidon could only hope that it was a good sign, that Link was the reason that the malice had fallen away from it’s cloud around the castle.

Sidon felt helpless. There was little he could do to help Link at such a great distance. He said a quick prayer to the Goddess Hylia, but that only made him feel more insignificant, begging a divine being for assistance. He had already put his trust into Link so many times, he would have to trust that Link was strong enough now to put an end to this century of evil.

\---

_I beat it? I beat it! Fuck, yes!_

Ganon had just burst into smoke and ash and vanished before his eyes. Link looked around the now empty Great Hall as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He enjoyed one mere moment of victory before he felt the all too familiar sensation of his form dissolving away in preparation for being transported through space. The fight was apparently not over yet.

_Shit._

\---

The air had felt heavy and oppressive before, now it felt just on the verge of ignition. A heat and dryness permeated the air leaving it feeling thin and impalpable. It became hard to draw breath, like the life itself was being siphoned out of the atmosphere.

Sidon watched in awe as the sky above the castle grew dark. It grew darker and darker, like one giant storm cloud had been pulled over the entirety of Hyrule. The clouds became ominous, huge washes of black and red streaked against the sky. His heart sank as he realized he could see wisps of the malice drifting away from the castle. Had the evil escaped from Link?

The ground trembled again, and a horrible roar echoed across the land. Sidon wanted so badly to hold faith in Link, but dread again cascaded over him. He feared the worst, that this evil had been released from it’s bindings and would now truly destroy Hyrule. He gripped the railing of the bridge in white knuckled fear and wished he could see more, wished he could tell what was actually happening.

Another howl resounded, then a brilliant light rose out of the gloom. It grew in size and brightness until Sidon had to shield his eyes from it. Then silence fell, the darkness began to fade, the air returned in a cool rush of the breeze, and the sky returned to it's commonplace light blue. The world around him seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Was it over? Sidon’s head rang in the silence, he could hear his own blood rushing through his skull. He leaned dumbfounded against the bridge as he looked at Hyrule castle with no swirl of darkness surrounding it. Everything looked so normal compared to the hellscape he had laid eyes on just moments before. Could it really, truly be over?

\---

A calmness fell over Link as he led the princess away from the castle. Despite her being covered in mud and grime from one hundred years ago, she was sure footed and strong. To those who didn’t know her story, they would never know that she had contained a great evil for over a century just based on her outward appearance. She looked exactly as he had remembered her, not withered or deteriorated as he wondered she might be after her long fight. Zelda smiled at him gently as they walked side by side through Hyrule Field.

The only place that Link could think to take her was to Kakariko Village. Even if the beasts had cleared themselves from her castle, the structure itself was no place for anyone to reside. Reconstruction efforts would likely take years. Link knew Impa would be thrilled to see Zelda in the flesh, and Kakariko would undoubtedly be the safest place for her now.

Link walked them both to the Riverside Stable where he withdrew two of his horses. If they hurried they could possibly reach Kakariko by nightfall. Zelda needed little encouragement, the promise of roasted stuffed pumpkin and a warm bed were all she needed to hear before she was spurring her horse into a gallop. 

As soon as they were settled with full bellies and rested minds, Link wrote Sidon a brief letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm maybe halfway done with the "last" chapter, I've just been slow and demotivated. But keep a look out!
> 
> This chapter is definitely a retelling of my own progress in BOTW. I could not beat the stupid thunderblight, after so so many tries. So I went and killed the fireblight, and got the master sword before I was able to finally take down the thunderblight. It was a relief, but was so incredibly frustrating along the way!


	6. Close my eyes, and let the love light guide me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! Fair warning, this last chapter is mainly smut. Why did no one tell me porn was hard to write.
> 
> I finally chose chapter titles, they're taken from Cage the Elephant's Skin and Bones.

Sidon received a letter just two days after the Calamity fell. Link had sent a Sheikah fellow as a courier to hand deliver his letter to Sidon. The man wooshed away in a blur of smoke and paper tags after he had passed the letter over.

_Sidon,_

_Zelda would like to meet with you and your father._

_We’ll be there soon._

_I’ve missed you._

_Link_

The brevity made him smile; it was very much Link’s style. He chuckled to himself as he refolded the letter, then climbed the stairway to his Father’s throne room to warn him of their guest’s upcoming arrival.

A feast was pulled together in a hurry, a celebration of the fall of the Calamity, and in honor of the rise of the Champion. Tables and chairs and lanterns and meeting rooms were arranged elegantly even for the short notice. The cooks were told to prepare for only a few hours warning of when the guests of honor would arrive. Zora civilians and guards alike scurried through the hub of the domain working on preparations and accommodations.

As much as Sidon wanted to be the first to greet Link, he sent a team of scouts out the path to the domain, partly to clear any of the beasts that still remained, and to function as the lookout for the arrival of their guests. Sidon’s heart beat wildly in his chest when he received word that they had arrived and were being escorted into the domain at once.

As they were led up the promenade into the domain, Sidon counted the full group quickly. Two heads with golden hair, and three of bright white hair; Zelda, three Sheikah serving as guards and escorts, and Link. Zelda was dressed in a solid white dress that made her appear every ounce the queen that she would soon be, but he couldn’t pry his eyes away from Link. 

Link was more gaunt than the last time he had seen him, his cheeks slightly hollowed out in a strange thinness. Despite his fatigued appearance, Link was gorgeous. In spite of the lost body fat, his muscles had all remained, and he appeared leaner and stronger than ever. His wild golden hair had grown longer and was tied back away from his face. Link was trying to remain stoic, but his eyes shown with excitement, a quirk to the corner of his mouth that Sidon could read from even across the bridge. Link stared back at Sidon with a fierceness that couldn’t be restrained, and a smirk bloomed in full across his lips. He yearned to scoop Link into his arms then and there.

Sidon only barely restrained himself to get through the formalities. He was honored to meet Zelda again, so jovial and bright even after what she had gone through. She evoked feelings of nostalgia in him, bringing up more old memories from over a century ago. Sidon personally led the group to the throne room to greet the King, and helped lead them through the long meetings and forms with the Zora elders that would last well through the day. 

It pained him to be only a few steps away from Link, close enough to Link to smell him and his emotions, but unable to act. He kept himself to proper etiquette, save for the smile that he could not rid himself of. There would be time. He had personally arranged himself to sit directly beside Link at the feast planned for that evening. Just a few more hours, and Link would be within arms reach.

As night had fallen, and the smells of the feast reached the throne room, King Dorephan himself had adjourned their long and arduous meeting much to Sidon’s relief. They were whisked away to a table long enough to seat nearly every member of the domain, and finally Link was at his side. They sat close enough for Sidon to smell the happiness, the excitement, and the desire that poured off of Link, close enough to see the way the light of the lanterns shimmered beautifully in his eyes.

The food was amazing, and the company was even better. Zelda had a lot to say after a century spent alone and the fruit wine had made her quite talkative. Zelda and Link talked and laughed with old familiarity, the Sheikah guards and his own guards had more to discuss than Sidon would have imagined, and Link’s eyes met with Sidon’s every time he took a sip of his wine. It made Sidon smile more genuinely than he had in months.

Link’s hand found his own under the table and squeezed his knuckles tight. Sidon felt nearly giddy with excitement as he slipped Link the tiny piece of parchment he’d kept tucked against his sash all day. He felt Link tense the slightest bit as he received the note, but Sidon watched him relax as he read the paper discreetly under the table. Link’s mask slipped just for a moment as a broad smile spread across his face, but it was quickly back under his control only a moment later as he bantered back at Zelda’s sass from across the table.

With the feast finished and Zelda, Link, and the Sheikah escorted to their accommodations, Sidon could do nothing but wait in his quarters. It truly felt like an eternity before he heard a soft tapping at his door. He opened the door to Link who waved sheepishly. Sidon greedily swept him into his arms before either of them could say a word.

“I missed you so dearly,” Sidon whispered into Link’s hair. He smelled heavenly, the grass and wood smoke that he remembered, plus the affection and desire that he had longed for over the many months past.

It felt unreal to finally have Link against himself, as if this had to be more a very convincing dream than reality. Link was so very alive as he clutched him against his chest. He could feel Link’s hurried breaths puffing against his neck, feel the rise and fall of his chest with each breath, feel the rapid thrumming of his heart within his chest, and the tight squeeze of Link’s limbs as he held onto Sidon for dear life. It was so, so good to finally physically feel that Link was alive. He was here. He was real.

“I’m sorry,” Link’s voice was shaking. “Sorry I was gone for so long. I couldn’t come back until all my fated bullshit was taken care of.” 

He squeezed the tiny warm body in his arms tightly. Link slung his legs around his middle as Sidon kicked the door shut behind them. The scent of sadness, guilt, and regret emanated from Link, and Sidon wanted badly to wipe away the burden of those emotions.

“You don’t have to apologize for being gone. I am just so happy to have you here now,” his words were the truth. He had never expected an apology from Link. He had understood what was expected of Link, and even if it had hurt Sidon, Link had achieved all that he had set out to do. How could he ever be angry at Link for fulfilling the fate that the Goddess had expected of him.

“Yes, I do. I need to apologize,” Link reared back to look Sidon in the eye. “I was a coward.” 

Link’s eyes were wild, but his gaze was steady, and Sidon could smell salt as tears welled up along his lash line. He clenched his arms tightly around Sidon’s neck as he continued speaking, trying to pull them as close together as possible.

“I knew I had to finish all that was expected of me before I came back to you, because I would never want to leave once I had you. I was too afraid that my selfishness would prevent me from succeeding. I was too much of a coward to tell you that, and I left you alone for so long because of it, and I am so sorry,” The words had all come out in a hurry, like Link couldn’t get them off his tongue quickly enough.

Sidon kissed away the lone tear that had fallen as Link spoke.

“You are the most courageous person I know. You have never been a coward,” Sidon said gently. Sidon set them down on the edge of his bed and held on to Link. He soothed his hands down Link’s back, trying to comfort Link into believing his words.

“I missed you so much, but I never misunderstood that you had so much to accomplish. I couldn’t ask you to put me before your fate. I always knew that Hyrule needed you, and once that had been taken care of, I would be ready to have any part of yourself that you would let me have. I was willing to wait for you, for as long as you needed.”

Link huffed a laugh against Sidon’s neck.

“I was so worried that you would be angry with me, or that you would have decided you could find someone better,” Link’s voice had regained it’s steadiness, and the guilt and sadness dropped away slowly.

“I could never harbor any anger for you. And I had thought I made myself clear when I told you that I had chosen you. I could never find another better than you,” Sidon nudged against Link’s ear as he spoke. He felt Link’s pulse speed up at all their points of contact. “I care for you so deeply, Link, there could never be another.”

Sidon pressed a kiss to the thin skin just below Link’s ear. The scent of Link’s arousal spiked into the air like a blessing, warm and heady. Suddenly Link was pulling at his fins, tugging Sidon’s face towards his own. Link surged up and connected their lips.

It was so unlike their last tryst. When last they had kissed this deeply it had been frantic and wild. They had kissed each other hurriedly, a mad rush in knowing that their time was short. 

This time they both fully understood that there was no rush. They had all the time in the world to give to each other, and all the time in the world to enjoy each other. Fates had been satisfied, the world had been saved, nothing else called upon either of them to leave this room any time soon.

Link’s lips were so soft against his own. Their kiss was timid and close mouthed but quickly deepened. Link’s warm tongue prodded at his lips, and he felt it slide tentatively against his teeth. Link’s hands slid from his fins up to the underside where they joined his head, it felt heavenly on the sensitive skin, and sent a shiver down his spine.

It was _so_ good. It was everything he had yearned for since he had said goodbye to Link so long again. Lazy and unhurriedly, he sank into the kiss. It seemed so right, to fall into Link, to let his awareness shrink down to just himself and the tiny, wiry body held in arms.

Link was so dense and warm, still pulled flush against his chest. He smelled so sweetly of desire, it was beginning to affect Sidon too, his own pulse speeding up, his skin begging to be touched. 

The slow pace of blooming pleasure changed as Link gently rolled his hips against Sidon’s middle, the hard bulge in his trousers easily felt. A sudden rush of wanting raced through him.

Reluctantly, Sidon wove his hand into the hair at the back of Link’s head. He tugged gently to separate their lips and Link whined a noise of upset.

“We never discussed this after last time,” Sidon said as calmly as he could with a squirming and very aroused Hylian in his lap.

“What is there to discuss?” Link panted into his mouth, his hands tensing against Sidon’s shoulders.

“Boundaries, dear. Limits?”

“None,” Link said simply while he pulled forward to try to reconnect their lips. Sidon held firm on his grasp of Link’s hair; he would not let this go unsettled. He dreaded to cross any lines that may have needed to be made clear. Link whined again and made to pull Sidon’s shoulders forward. Link was so incredibly strong he nearly got what he wanted before Sidon tightened his grip on his hair just a bit more.

“Really, now? Zora often bite rather fiercely during coupling,” Sidon flashed his sharp teeth in a grin for emphasis. “Is that really all right with you?”

The groan he received from Link in response was disconcertingly arousing. It flooded heat down Sidon’s spine in another rush that left him feeling dizzy, untethered.

“Goddesses, Link,” Sidon hesitated a moment and sucked in a deep breath. “Just promise you’ll tell me to stop if anything is wrong,” he pleaded.

Link nodded vigorously in acceptance, his eyes heavy lidded and dark. Sidon tenuously released his grasp of Link’s hair, and Link fell back upon his lips immediately.

The slide of Link’s lips against his own was maddening, so soft and so warm, so insistent. He could feel Link’s chest rumbling from the tiny moans that were stuck in his throat, unable to escape their sealed lips. Sidon let his hands wander, smoothing up and down Link’s arms, against his back, up his neck into his hairline and he catalogued all the different noises Link made in reaction to each. Link’s fingers prodded at his neckline, tangled in the clutter of adornments that sat atop Sidon’s chest, and a huff of frustration broke them apart.

“Off,” Link demanded, coaxing his fingers under the edges of his carcanet with one hand, the other tapping against the metal of his pauldrons. “Please, get these off.” His voice sounded desperate, affected, his face was flushed a lovely red.

Sidon breathed a laugh as he reached to begin undoing the clasps and closures for his adornments. Link watched with bright eyes as Sidon removed his sash, the carcanet and collar, the pauldrons, and his headpiece. He let it all fall to the floor beside them, the metal ringing as each piece struck the ground carelessly.

“The rest?” Sidon teased as he began to unclasp his cuffs, Link’s eyes followed his fingers as he nodded.

“I’ve never seen you without them,” Link breathed.

“Like what you see?” Sidon said with a wink.

Link seemed unaware of Sidon’s taunting, he didn’t reply, just kept his eyes focused on Sidon’s newly exposed skin. With Link still perched in his lap, Sidon couldn’t reach his belt or ankle cuffs. With a noise of indignation from Link, Sidon lifted him up and off his lap to set him on the bed beside him. He turned to face Link as he lifted up a leg at a time to remove the cuffs, and Link fell silent again, still red faced and watching reverently. Sidon unhooked his belt and let the last of his regalia join the pile on the floor.

Link’s eyes met his own as they faced each other on the edge of the bed, and he reached out to run his hands along Sidon’s chest and up and down the column of his neck. It felt of little significance to him to be without his adornments, Zora had no feelings of shame or shyness regarding the state of their natural bodies, but the lack of his ornamentation seemed to affect Link deeply. He could scent the desire pouring off of Link more strongly than ever. 

“You’re gorgeous, so beautiful” Link said in just a whisper as his hands continued moving. The awe in his voice flooded heat into Sidon’s veins, and he felt his cocks hardening, the building tension centering in his groin. Link’s hands were so warm, and the calloused skin of his palms and fingers left trails of heat burning along Sidon’s skin wherever they touched.

“You are as well, love,” Sidon kept his voice low. He set one hand to Link’s shoulder, plucking at the fabric tunic, “Off,” he said, mimicking Link.

Link’s face had already been flushed, and it spread up to his ears and down his throat as he pulled the bottom hem of his tunic up and over his head with a grin. Link was so compact, so small compared to his own frame, but he was a lovely sight to be seen, sunkissed skin marked with a latticework of scars, and dense, lean muscle. He wanted to trace the lines of each and every scar, feel out each dip and rise of every single muscle, needed to kiss and worship every inch of his beautiful body. 

Link leaned back in, still grinning, eager to restart their kiss. Sidon leaned away, setting his hand to Link’s thigh with a gentle squeeze.

“I still have not seen all of you,” Sidon said teasingly, tugging at his trousers. Link’s grin grew even wider.

He hopped up from the bed and began shucking his boots and trousers. Sidon saw one moment of hesitation before Link also yanked off the short blue layer he had worn beneath the trousers as well. Finally Link was bare before him, grinning, eager, and hard, his cock flushed pink and warm just like the rest of him. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? It made his breath catch in his throat, an ache settling in his chest for how badly he needed Link back in his arms immediately.

Link was on him in an instant with a gleam in his eyes, pushing hard at the center of Sidon’s chest, encouraging him to scoot backwards up the bed. He followed him up, not stopping his insistent push until Sidon’s back was pressed against the pile of the pillows at the headboard. Sidon let himself sink into the plush pillows as Link climbed atop him, setting his warm, dense weight around Sidon’s waist.

“Is this bed just for me? I thought Zora usually slept in water?” Link asked, his smile wide and genuine.

“Indeed,” Sidon replied with a smile of his own. “I requested it shortly after I arrived home. I did intend for it to be ‘just for you’.”

Link released a laugh, then set his hands to Sidon’s shoulders, running them down the length of his arms, fingers brushing softly over his fins, then grabbed his hands with intent. Link tugged Sidon’s hands up then firmly set them to his hips. Link’s eyes gleamed mischievously as Sidon squeezed gently.

“You absolutely tortured me with this, you know?” Link asked as he tested the strength of Sidon’s grip, gently rolling his hips, making his cock bob distractingly against Sidon’s skin. Sidon rubbed his thumbs up over the jut of Link’s hip bones, an easy, familiar motion.

“I am aware,” Sidon said simply. He never let his eyes leave Link’s.

“Such a tease,” Link chided with no real heat to his voice. “I thought about it a lot.” 

Link huffed out a breath as Sidon swept his thumbs closer to the center of Link's groin, continuing to be the tease that Link claimed he was, and enjoying the feel of the coarse golden hair there. He groaned as Sidon’s thumb gently brushed the base of his cock, making it bob again, and it painted a drop of slick onto Sidon’s belly.

Link took a moment to enjoy the teasing, and rolled his hips again before pulling Sidon's jaw into his hands. He drew Sidon in for a kiss, filthy and wanting, his tongue slid along Sidon's lips before plunging carefully into his mouth. A moan caught between them as Sidon squeezed firm against Link's hip bones.

Link pulled back from their kiss, then began to wriggle his hips from Sidon's grasp, sliding his position further down his front. He pressed kisses against Sidon's skin as he went, wet wanting presses to his neck, gentle nipping bites to his collar bones, soft kisses to the skin of his chest. 

His heart beat wildly in his chest under Link's lips and he wondered if Link could feel the erratic pulsing. His skin felt as if it were buzzing, little spots of pleasure sparking wherever lips met his skin. He felt so alive, so aware of everywhere Link touched and kissed. 

Strong hands slid to his hips, petting down the fins at his pelvis as he slotted himself between Sidon's legs, kissing the pale skin of his belly. Link fit so well into the space between his thighs, his tiny body tucked tight against Sidon’s thighs. 

His face still flushed a beautiful pink, Link kept his gaze locked on Sidon as he mouthed lower and lower. Sidon felt his cocks threaten to slide free in anticipation, he tensed, trying to restrain them as Link drew closer to his slit. He groaned as Link’s mouth met its intended mark, kissing gently against the wanting flesh. It felt heavenly, even better than his kisses against the rest of his body, it wound tension of building pleasure within him.

"Link," Sidon ground out, "What are you…". His words faltered into a moan as Link's tongue slid against him wetly. Link's grip left his hips, fingers sliding tentatively around the sensitive skin of his slit.

Link pulled away from Sidon, and he couldn't restrain the whine that slipped out of his mouth, and only barely restrained his hips that wanted desperately to chase up after Link's mouth.

"I've never… with a Zora before," Link said softly. His fingers were gently tracing along the edges of his slit, distracting and sparking pleasure through him.

"What should I be doing?" Link asked, and his finger gently slid into Sidon's slit, it felt so damned good and that was the breaking point. Sidon could restrain himself no longer. He groaned in relief as his cocks slid from his sheath in one swift movement. 

" _Oh_ ," Link whispered as he startled back. A curl of adrenaline tinted the air between them. 

He watched Link's eyes widen and the pink flush again creep all the way up to his ears in reaction. It was adorable. Link was adorable, his lips pink and swollen, and he wanted those lips back on him where they had been moments before. Sidon twisted his hands in the sheets to keep them from weaving into Link’s hair and forcing him back where he wanted him.

"You have _two_?" Link questioned.

“Ah,” Sidon sucked in a deep breath, and breathed it out in a laugh. Link was still wide eyed, his blown pupils flicking from Sidon’s gaze to his cocks in quick movements. "Some Zora have two, yes."

"Huh, I didn't know," Link said breathlessly. 

"Sorry I didn't warn you," Sidon laughed again. "It's not exactly the first thing you think to bring up in polite conversation."

Sidon’s laugh turned to a hiss as Link tentatively set a hand to one cock. He tipped his head back with a groan as Link wrapped his fingers around the width, squeezing lightly. He felt Link begin to move, feeling out the slickness that coated his cock.

He had thought of this so often, of Link doing exactly this, it felt dream-like again for this to actually be happening, like reality had gone hazy on the edges. Just the lightest touch already felt so good, he worried that he would not last.

Sidon had one moment to crack his eyes open, just in time to see Link lowering back down to place a kiss against the cockhead in his hand. His tongue flickered out for just the barest moment to taste the slickness before he wrapped his lips around the tip. 

A brief rush of panic ran through him before he recalled that Link didn't have the sharp teeth of a Zora. His heart slammed hard in his chest, he'd never considered Link might do that, had never considered his mouth along his cock as an option. But oh, it felt wonderful as Link sank further down allowing more of Sidon to slip into his mouth. It was so incredibly warm, so wet, and Link's questing tongue felt so perfect swiping across his skin.

Link began to bob his head, drawing up and down on Sidon’s cock while following the same motion with his hand. His bright blue eyes would flicker open for a few moments and would meet Sidon’s gaze as he worked. He looked so determined, so intent, fully focused on pleasuring Sidon. Slick, wet, scorching, it felt impossibly good, and it took every bit of Sidon’s self control to keep his hands pinned to the bed, twisted into the sheets where he couldn’t hurt Link with his grasp.

Link’s movements were steady, a smooth rhythm that was slowly driving Sidon mad. He couldn’t stop the groans pouring from his mouth, and Link would answer his groans, humming around Sidon’s cock, adding to deepen the pleasure.

And, _Goddesses_ , Link smelled divine. Eagerness, and lust, and wanting perfumed the air, telling Sidon without words that Link was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Link was driving him closer and closer to the point of no return with each bob, each pop as he pulled off his length, each squeeze and twist of his hand, each tease of fingers prodding at his slit. It was too much, entirely too much. 

Sidon mused to himself that it felt as if the dream should unravel any moment now. That he should awaken and find that he had imagined all this wonderful experience. Yet Link continued to be real, to be alive and present in his bed. It was the best blessing he could imagine, but he wasn't ready yet for it to end. Gently, as gently as he could, he threaded his claws into the hair at the back of Link’s head, and tugged him back. Link reluctantly drew back, panting, his lips swollen and his face flushed red.

“I hate to stop you, love, but I must,” Sidon told him breathlessly. He tugged at Link’s hair, his other hand setting against his shoulder to draw him up. “I need to kiss you,” he said earnestly.

Link climbed back up his body eagerly, settling again on his hips to lean forward and capture his mouth. He could taste himself on Link’s mouth as his tongue prodded against Link’s teeth.

Sidon set one hand back to Link’s hips, to steady him and give him something to hold on to, and left his other hand free to stroke teasingly along Link’s cock. Link gasped beautifully against his touch, his hands clenching at Sidon’s collar bones with each stroke. He was again leaking pearly fluid against Sidon’s front, and carefully Sidon dragged through it to slick his hand as he continued working. 

“I wish I could do the same for you, as you had done for me,” Sidon whispered as he tugged along Link’s cock, earning him a delighted moan. “Sadly, I don’t think it feasible,” he nipped softly at Link’s jawline to prove his point. He pressed more nipping kisses down Link’s jaw, and up again to nip at his ear, teeth grazing Link's flushed skin gently. 

He kept his hand moving along Link’s cock as he allowed his other hand to wander, sliding back from Link’s hip to caress under the muscle of his ass. He pressed against warm, smooth skin, careful of his claws as he found what he was searching for.

Link startled forward, bucking himself into Sidon’s fist still sliding along his erection, groaning as Sidon’s finger pressed against him. Link didn’t fight to leave Sidon’s grasp, but he could feel his pulse speeding up, and could scent the subtle bit of adrenaline that rose from Link at his touch.

“Is this okay?” Sidon asked, still gently circling his finger against Link.

Link groaned, huffed to catch his breath, then whispered a quiet, “Please, yes, please,” as he tilted his head to catch Sidon in another searing kiss. He kissed Sidon greedily, all teeth and tongue, and Sidon kept up his gentle teasing.

He paused to reach back and slid his grip up his own neglected cock, gathering his slick, then returned to press again. The slickness aided his motion, and he could feel Link rolling his hips, pressing back against his touch and thrusting into his grip in alternating movements. 

It made Sidon’s breath catch in his throat to see Link so undone, his chest heaving with great breaths, his skin flushed warm all down his front, his eyes half lidded but his gaze still dark and wild. He was so lovely, and so affected by the work of Sidon’s own hands.

“I’ll need your help here,” Sidon hated to admit his limits, but he didn’t wish to hurt Link in such a sensitive place. He let one claw tip drag against heated skin for emphasis.

"You're too cautious," Link said, still rocking against Sidon’s hands. "I am not fragile."

Sidon slowed his hands, and slid them to Link's hips. Link whined at the loss of contact. 

"Indeed, you are not fragile," Sidon dug his claws into the muscle at Link's hips, not breaking skin, but threatening, denting the skin. "But you are precious, and I do not wish to break you yet."

Link shuddered at his words. He took a moment to gather himself, heaving a slow breath before reaching back to drag a fist along Sidon's cock languidly. Sidon bit back a groan at the feeling, tensing his grip still on his hips. Link rolled his hips forward, angling to begin stretching himself as Sidon could not. 

Link kept his gaze locked on Sidon as he worked himself open on his fingers, his blue eyes blown dark and ravenous, his skin flushed warm and pink all over. It took all Sidon's strength to keep his grip on Link's hips loose, wanting to sink his claws into his flesh as he became overwhelmed watching Link work, rolling his hips, moaning, and oh the sounds, the slick in and out of Link thrusting his fingers into himself. It was nearly too much.

His willpower was set to break when at last Link stilled, removing his hand to set both back upon Sidon’s belly.

"Please, now," he whispered desperately as he slid himself to rut and grind his ass against Sidon’s cocks. The scent of sheer lust was nearly drowning Sidon, flooding into every breath he took.

As gently as he could, Sidon lifted Link's hips up to line him up. Link lent him a hand for assistance, guiding one of Sidon's cocks to rest against his entrance, and Link moaned at the contact.

He knew Link was not fragile, he had just been told so, but still he felt the need to move as slowly as he could as he slid his length into Link. He wanted to give Link time to adjust, and Goddesses, he needed time too. Link was so tight around him, felt so damned good, he wanted to thrust in hurriedly. But he held himself back, dragging out the slow stretch and the slow accommodation.

It was torturous, slow and languid, but then he was buried to the hilt inside Link. Link’s skin had always been warm to his touch, but inside he was burning hot, and so tight, nearly a painful vice around him. Link seemed to have adjusted to the intrusion, his breaths evening out, the focus coming back to his eyes.

He watched as Link planted his feet flat on either side of Sidon’s hips, toes curling in the sheets to lift himself up steadily on Sidon’s cock, a wicked smile graced his face as he slammed himself back down. 

“ _Ah,_ Link,” Sidon could just barely choke out his name.

The pace Link set was brutal, raising up then ramming down forcefully enough to thrum through Sidon with each thrust. That devilish smile never left his face.

“Wanted this,” Link murmured between thrusts, “Wanted you so badly.”

Those words were an incredibly validating punch to Sidon’s heart, making his stomach do a squeeze that only added to the building pleasure.

When Sidon managed to open his eyes, Link was gorgeous, and he told him so, crooning sweet nothings as he watched him move. Link was relentless, fucking himself on Sidon with fervor. All the long lean lines of his muscle stood out as he rutted himself against Sidon, his gaze hazy but still locked on Sidon, watching him eagerly, and his cock continued to leak beads of slick with each thrust. He quickly found himself overwhelmed, Link’s rapid pace winding tight the tension in his groin, the aroma of sex and lust and wanting engulfing his awareness, his heart swelling with tenderness for the man he had waited for for so long.

He knew Link’s peak was near before it arrived, a rush of hormones that smelled oh, so sweet lit up his senses and made his head feel fuzzy, and drove on his instincts to roll his hips up into Link, breaking Link’s rhythm, but breaking the dam as well. 

Link gasped, one quiet little noise and threw his head back, his body arcing in a gorgeous bow. Sidon could feel the clench of all his muscles as Link came untouched all over Sidon’s front, and the sweet flood of the scent of pure _Link_ that threatened to take his breath away. It took several deep breaths and the clenching of his jaw to keep himself from coming too. He sat up slightly, then pulled Link towards him to kiss him tenderly through the aftershocks.

The kiss was sweet, soft lips and gentle tongues. Link had gone boneless and pliant in Sidon’s grasp, and Sidon let his hands wander, smoothing up his back, around his hips, down to cup the smooth muscle of his ass. Sidon rolled his hips experimentally, and in return felt Link moan into his mouth.

He was reminded of how small Link was as he pulled him close against his front, then rolled so that Link’s tiny body was laid out underneath him. Propped up now on his knees, he rocked his hips forward again and Link responded wonderfully, arching beneath him with a moan.

“I’ve got you, love,” Sidon whispered as he continued a steady rhythm.

“Fuck,” Link said with a gasp as he pressed a kiss against Sidon’s jaw.

He leaned down to press his lips against the column of Link’s throat, and Link reached up to quickly circle his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Sidon’s teeth nicked skin at the motion, and Link breathed out a choked noise.

“Ah, Link, I’m so-” Sidon managed, he tried to lean back, but the circle of Link’s arms tightened around him. Startlingly, Link laughed against him.

“You can’t just mention _‘fierce biting during coupling’_ and expect me not to want it,” there was lilt to Link’s voice as he spoke, the sound of teasing, egging Sidon on. It struck a wanting in his chest, he was suddenly very aware of Link’s pulse against his lips, steady and rapid. He let his teeth drag lightly against skin in his next kiss.

Sidon pulled back slightly, even as Link’s grip fought to keep him close.

“Are you sure?” he mouthed against pliant skin.

“Hmm, very sure,” Link hummed, pulling tighter, dragging him in closer to what he wanted.

Sidon’s mouth watered frighteningly in response, he tamped it down and put his focus back on other things. Rolling his hips, trying to angle his cock to hit just the right spot within Link to make him shudder and gasp beneath him, and started in to gentle nipping kisses at the warm skin where Link’s neck met his shoulder. He felt Link grow impatient, his fingers digging into the back of Sidon’s neck, his hips rising to meet each thrust, a groan on each exhale.

“Ready?” Sidon asked.

“Fuck, please,” Link nodded in response.

Sidon let his teeth sink in slowly, a bite he would in no way label fierce, but Link made that same choked off noise again as a gentle trickle of blood entered his mouth. And Hylia, it was overwhelming, overstimulating all of Sidon's senses. Link was so sweet against his tongue, he moaned against him, felt Link’s hands scrabbling for purchase against Sidon’s shoulders, his panting, his moaning, his muscles fluttering tight around Sidon’s cock, endorphins and enjoyment pouring out of him. He smelled _divine_ , tasted like the most sinful thing Sidon had ever sunk his teeth into. Oh, it was heaven, or if it truly were a dream he hoped to never wake from it. 

He thrust unevenly into Link, teeth still speared into his skin, and his tongue lapped at the broken flesh. And then Link’s hand was around his neglected cock, squeezing and stroking tight in time with his thrusts, and Sidon was done. It tipped him over the precipice all at once, a lightning strike deep in his belly, a growl ripped from his throat. He spilled himself inside of Link, and down Link’s arm and across the bed from the cock not buried still within Link as the waves of his orgasm shook through him.

He felt his body slump, sagging under the relief of release as tremors still rocked through him, but he held himself up on his elbows to not crush Link into the bed. He felt Link buck against him weakly, whining, begging for more. He wrapped one hand around Link's cock, tugged in smooth even motions, let his thumb stroke over the head, and in just a few moments Link found release too, moaning and adding to the mess smeared between them. He gingerly slid himself out of Link, and felt his heart squeeze at the sight of Link blissed out beneath him.

Sidon felt the temptation to flop back down on the soft bed and give in to the tiredness and satisfaction that washed over him, but the stickiness between their bodies pushed him to scoop Link against his chest and move them both over to the pool in Sidon's chambers. The water was pleasantly warm, and he felt Link sigh and relax in his grip as Sidon settled his back against the edge of the pool. 

The water was soothing, and Sidon pressed gentle kisses into Link’s hair as he rubbed away their mess, massaging gently at Link’s limbs. Link was back to bonelessness again, humming and sighing at Sidon’s touch, limp and relaxed huddled against his chest. It was so peaceful, the easy rise of fall of Link’s chest pressed against his own, the tiny hands petting at his fins, Link’s head laid against his throat. It warmed him to think that this could be his future, that he could enjoy this closeness day after day, as long as Link really would stay.

He was afraid to voice it, to break the easy, tranquil moment by asking if Link could really set down roots after all that he had been through. Roots in the domain, roots in Sidon’s life, real bonds to hold him in place so that he could weave him into his future. 

“I can hear you thinking,” Link said lazily, his fingers tapping against Sidon's chest.

“Hmm,” Sidon wasn’t sure how to word the worry that plucked at his mind.

“What’s wrong?” Link asked, concern tinted his voice as he lifted his head to look at Sidon.

“Will you stay?” Sidon asked quietly. He held his breath.

“Mmmm,” he smiled and laid his head back down, "I've thought about it a lot, talked with Zelda about it too."

"With Zelda?" Oh, the thought embarrassed him.

"Zelda could apparently see everything I did from the time I awoke until I saved her," Link said nonchalantly.

"Everything?" Sidon’s stomach dropped, he felt heat creep to his cheeks. He would never be able to look Zelda in the eyes again.

Link laughed, light and airy, like he was unbothered that Zelda had been an omniscient presence during the days they had spent together. He leaned back up to join their gaze again. 

"Yes, unfortunately, everything." Link continued, still laughing as he spoke. "I was mortified at first, but uh," he hesitated, "She was very nonjudgemtal of all the really stupid things I've done, and she had some good advice for me."

"Oh, did she?" Sidon asked.

"Yeah, she scolded me for not visiting you, for one. She said she had felt so happy for me to have been genuinely happy with you, that she hated to watch me punish myself by staying away from you essentially because I had to save her first."

"Ah," Sidon's heart sunk, a bittersweet feeling. 

"She has also decided that she does not require me as her personal knight, and I would be better suited as an ambassador between the Zora and her kingdom, once that has been reestablished, of course." 

"Link, oh," he couldn't stop the tears welling in his eyes. Link had so easily squashed the worry, simple and straightforward, laid Sidon’s unease to rest.

Link leaned up to kiss him, soft and unhurried, his hands rising to frame Sidon's jaw. He smelled of calm, contentment, fragrant and enticing.

"I fought so hard to get here, to earn the right for this," he pressed another kiss to Sidon’s lips, "So, yes, I will be staying, as long as you will have me."

Possessiveness struck him hard, buried itself into his bones. He tightened his embrace on Link, breathing in deep and slow the realization that yes, Link would stay. 

"I am so grateful, love," Sidon whispered. "I will have you as long as you wish it."

Many things swam through Sidon’s mind. Thoughts of the future, thoughts of slotting Link into a diplomatic position, of telling his father of his intentions to court Link properly, of how distraught the elders would be, but truly none of that mattered at that moment. There would be time to sort out those matters, time in the coming days and weeks for all the details to be settled. 

All that mattered now was Link leaning up to place another kiss upon his lips, and the easy feeling of peaceful contentment that overtook him.


End file.
